What If
by vanth123
Summary: What would happen if fate were to take a different road


WHAT IF

Fate can it be changed?

There is a soft whoosh of a door as it opens.

"Enter," says the beautiful dark haired beauty Diana.

There are muffled sounds of footsteps on the carpet and the whoosh of the same door closing.

A young man dressed in the red uniform of a Sirian officer, steps quickly into the room. Removing his cap and standing at attention in front of her, "Diana I thank you for seeing me on such short notice." He smiles.

She gives her head the briefest nod of greeting as she puts down the IU she had been studying. Diana has taken liberties with her own red military uniform and the front is open showing well-defined cleavage. "I don't understand the urgency. Are you not supposed to be at your duties?" She lowers her lashes and then opens them again slowly licking her lips as though tasting something sweet on the air.

Heedless of her advances he begins, "Diana I wanted to speak to you in regards to Daniel and his dinner party tonight."

Diana motions to a chair and Brian sits. "What of tonight Brian?"

"I was thinking that the dinner should be held here tonight."

"Brian I thought all of the plans were made with his girlfriend already?" Diana turns her back on him to intimidate him.

"Yes, the dinner and the alcohol have all been ordered and should be ready at the appropriate time."

She does not bother to turn around and face him, "Then there is no reason to have the dinner here is there?"

"I was thinking that now might not be the best time to be alone. There is escalating violence against our people. This includes humans who are known to help us. Were I to have dinner with Daniel he would be a target tonight." She does not turn but he keeps his full attention on her as he continues to speak. "If the dinner should not be here, then perhaps I could take with me two shock troopers. In this way he will feel that his safety is uppermost with us."

She turns in a fluid motion towards him. "So you don't like the idea of staying by yourself," says Diana. She runs a slender finger across her jaw as though in deep thought. She then clears her throat, "Are you afraid?"

"What?" Brian is immediately taken back for a moment, as he struggles for words, "No not at all. I just want to take precautions is all!"

"You believe we need precautions. We should show fear. I have not risen above my duties as Chief Science Officer because I feared the unexpected. Nor has fear kept me from rising in the ranks as Second in Command. I thought of you as someone who would not fear the path of greatness and its great unknown. I was wrong." She turns away again.

His words come out in a quick panic, "No, Diana not at all. I simply think that now is a good time to take care now that the Resistance grows against us." Brian puts a hand against the back of his neck briefly he can feel the ache pulsating there.

Diana turns quickly her eyes bright, "Perhaps Steven is unable to properly protect us. Maybe another should be in charge of Security." Her smile is predatory. "I would be happy to make our Supreme Commander aware that our officers are beginning to fear for their safety. There may even be a. . .an advancement in this for you. After all, when one individual is promoted, there is room for advancement for others. I will of course need you to support me in this. You could gain support from your fellow Youth Leaders to start."

Brian looks into space as though seeing something in the distance thinking, 'This is not going the way I wanted.'

"If you will help me gain support in this you may find yourself in a very good position. A young man must always take care to align himself with someone who has his welfare in mind." As he continues to say nothing she speaks again clipping her words sharply. "I want no one here who isn't ready to serve me and our Great Leader."

He begins stringing words together in hopes to bring her out of her own personal intrigues and back to his problems. He is mindful as well that you never know when every word and every gesture is being recorded. He has learned through painful experience to take care of what he says and how he says it. "Diana we will have a serious fight on our hands if there is not full support from everyone. Maybe we should wait awhile and allow the tide to turn to your cause naturally."

Her eyes narrow as she looks at him, "Our fight, it is my fight. I am the one who must always be the one who takes on the larger battles. You are just like the rest afraid to make a stand and to show some courage some intuitive."

He sits even straighter in his chair, "I had thought only that it would be good to have Daniel here."

"Plans have already been made have they not?"

"You are correct. Perhaps another thought would be to allow another to attend the party in my place. Allowing me to, ah attend to other matters. He has two other officers that he enjoys, ah doing things with when not on duty. They have a mutual interest. I could stay here and . . ."

She cuts him off, "First you want him to come here to the ship for dinner and then you want to send another in your stead. Which is it?"

Before he can answer she continues, "I don't see what having Daniel on the ship has anything to do with Steven's incompetence. No, I want Daniel to feel like he is important to us, to me. You will show our support of him, it will take very little more to convince the youth that he should continue with us. He is easily swayed, but I want to make sure that you will always be the person he comes to if he has problems. His truest friend always with his best interest in mind at all times. Do you understand? I do not want another taking your place at this dinner. Do it properly and do it your self. Show him that he is such a valued friend that you take time for him. Is this not what friends do?"

Brian nods dully, "Yes, of course. I only thought that my time could be of value elsewhere and his new friends may prove to be more of a distraction for him."

Her voice sends a chill through him as she speaks, "Mutual interests. Is that not what you said?"

The Youth Leader cringes inside, "Yes."

"It seems that the two of you once had a mutual distraction. I am glad that you grew out of that. The weak are culled out quickly remember that. Unless. There is something more for you to address or make clear in that matter."

Brian swallows hard and shakes his head no. He understands she speaks of Robin Maxwell and the night he had made his unconditional pact. He was requested to have sex with the girl and he obeyed. 'What choice did I have? Diana likes her orders followed. Otherwise, they have a habit of being executed or at the very least, they disappear.

Yea and I had to compound this problem further and now my military future is now apparently tied to Diana's. Who would think that sex could be so problematic? Oh, well the bargain is made.' Again, he swallows and smiles inwardly, 'you always pay and some bargains are one sided and not to your own benefit. Then again would I change this bargain?' He looks at her and for a moment, the same youthful lust he had for her once comes to him again. It comes less often though and for that, he is thankful. The words mutual interest stands out, but he puts the words away to be thought on later.

"You will do this do you understand! No one else, you will not question my instructions." Then her voice takes on a silky texture "I have plans for Daniel. He is truly a special specimen. No offense to you Brian, but Daniel has certain qualities that you lack, that most lack. It is not your fault. You have other strengths. This party will give Daniel the feeling of acceptance from us, and the confidence that he can attain anything and that all is within his grasp. But only as long as he puts his own special talents to use for our cause." She walks over to him and lays a hand on his shoulder her voice almost breathless sending shivers in him. She says, "I would not want to change you, nor would it be a good idea. However, I may soon need someone like Daniel. You have done well by bringing him to us and you can be the one pulling his strings."

Brian does not turn to her. He has had this same conversation with Steven just last night. Diana and Steven are both vying over Daniel. He keeps his thoughts to himself, 'they have great plans for the human recruit and I should be happy. After all, it will reflect well on my career. I have done well in my duty to the officers on this ship, the Leader and the people and so on and so on. Yea, that's right all for the regime.' He represses the need to sigh heavily and instead says, "Diana it would greatly please Daniel I am sure if you were to come even for a few minutes."

"I am to busy to drop in on parties held on planet side," says Diana as she walks away from him.

"No of course you are. I was thinking though if it was held here though you could do that. Since you want Daniel's loyalty to be completely to you and who could not be swayed by you Diana." Brian is feeling like he may be getting somewhere, as she appears to be thinking over what he said.

Abruptly her mood changes, "Brian tonight after the party with Daniel, I want you to come directly here." A different light to her eyes is signal enough that she has shifted her thinking again. "In fact," Her eyes take on a glint that Brian recognizes as lust. "Perhaps you would like to join me in a little breakfast and we can talk about what is on your mind. I may have been harsh with you."

Again, the tide turns for him, "Diana about having the dinner here for Daniel. I was thinking," Brian's delight is immediately cut short at the sound of the door buzzer. The door opens and Steven enters the room. "Diana, am I early?" There is barely a beat when he exclaims, "Brian!" The slender dark haired Steven barely attempts to hold the sneer from his lips as he reprimands Brian, "I think that you have duty young man."

Brian stands abruptly, nods and leaves. He overhears Steven say, "Diana isn't he a bit old for you?" Brian can only bristle at being treated like an adolescent annoyance by both Steven and Diana.

"Brian," Daniel comes forward and meets him at the shuttle landing at Visitor headquarters. The late morning sun brings bright sunlight forcing the Visitors to put on dark glasses to cover their eyes. Brian slides his dark glasses on as he exits the craft as well looking for Daniel as he exits. He does not have to look for long as the dark haired youth walks quickly up to him. They shake hands and Daniel is laughing and highly animated as they move towards the Visitor car. Daniel is grinning the whole way. When they reach the vehicle, he turns to Brian dramatically and says, "I have a surprise for you Brian."

Brian feels his stomach lurch as he asks, "Surprise?" The dream that had woken him so early this morning comes to mind and he reminds himself, 'Just a dream a dream.'

Daniel grins, runs a hand through his dark hair, and then opens the door of the white sedan himself. He makes a brief flourish of his hand towards the open door. There sits Brian's cousin Marek smirking up at him. "Brian."

Both Daniel and Brian quickly slide into the car. Brian stares at his cousin quizzically. "I did not expect you here."

"The Youth Leader Supervisor on my ship is meeting with yours here. I asked to be invited along as some sort of quasi aide at the last moment and made an excuse to see you. Daniel remembered me from the first reception held for the youth in this city. He thought you would enjoy the surprise. Do you not?" His light gray eyes lock on to his cousins for a moment of unspoken communication.

"I am enjoying the surprise. Thank you Daniel." Brian and his cousin exchange smiles their eyes still locked on one another in silent dialogue.

Daniel gives Brian a friendly slap on the shoulder, "Hey what are buds for. I thought that maybe we could hang out for a bit."

Both Marek and Brian turn to him and Brian says, "Yes, what are friends for." There is a momentary quiet as the car proceeds to the hospital.

"I as well thank you Daniel for helping surprise my cousin," Marek says. His eyes lock onto his cousins once again acknowledging that he understands their unspoken exchange. "Brian I can be with you for about the next three, three and half hours and then I have duties to perform for David."

The cousins continue to smile at each other and then Brian turns to Daniel and briefs him on his duties today at the hospital.

As the car brakes and the doors are opened for them Daniel and Brian exit from the car. "Aren't you coming with us?" Daniel asks Marek.

Marek says nothing and Brian ignores Daniel, "Marek I will be about half an hour." He shuts the door and speaks to the driver.

"Ah. . . Brian?" Daniel's face shows confusion as he waits impatiently for Brian to finish his directions to the driver. "I thought your cousin was going to spend part of the day with us. I mean he made a lot of effort to see you."

Brian smiles innocently and asks, "With us Daniel? Daniel you are a man of many duties. I need not remind you that a great deal will be expected of you today. Remember rank is attained only by the ability to carry out your responsibilities faithfully. You must continue to try to work as much as you can on your own, selflessly and with dedication to detail. I wish only that you should succeed and continue your rise in Visitor Friends not just as Youth Leader, but also on to greater challenges. You may one day find that you are singled out for recognition because of the work you do today." He reaches out a concerned hand to Daniel's shoulder. "You will be quite busy today and remember Maggie plans a party. It is not good to spoil a woman's plans. My cousin will understand that your duties preclude you from joining us immediately."

"But Brian I thought we were . . ." Disappointment remains on Daniel's face.

Brian again puts a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Daniel you are no longer to be led, for you are a leader. You would not be given such sensitive issues to deal with if this was not so. I was only going to make sure that the staff understands that you are to have full cooperation from them today. This was the plan yesterday and it is still the arrangement for today. You have been briefed." Then as though Brian is troubled, "Daniel of course if you want I can remain with you. I do not want you to feel that we put to much pressure on you. I want you to be successful not fall on your face as your people say. I can arrange my schedule, I am sure Steven and Diana will understand."

Daniel quickly answers his hesitation and disappointment replaced by brief panic. He says, "No not at all, I have already done this by myself a couple times before. I'll join you later."

"Good best we begin," He says giving Daniel a quick nod and they enter the hospital where they meet with the hospital administrator. Brian begins sorting out what must be done in his head distracted for a moment. Once ready, he levels his gaze on those in front of him. First, he exchanges glances with the guard sergeant. The sergeant then scurries off pointing to different troopers some of which enter the elevator with Brian, Daniel and the administrator.

"Brian?" Daniel says as the elevator door closes behind them.

"Yes Daniel?" Brian asks, and then a trooper interrupts.

"Sir we have a guard stationed upstairs waiting for you."

Brian says in a low tone, "You and you, the both of you have been chosen earlier to be a personal guard to Daniel. You will protect him when he is fulfilling his duties for us. Your assignments from this day forward will reflect this."

They nod and stand closely in front of Daniel.

Daniel asks, "My own guard?" His tone is touched with a bit of awe as a smile slowly comes to his lips as his eyes become bright.

"Yes you should have your own guard from now on." Brian is silent for a long moment before speaking again. "Does this bother you? It should not your safety is utmost to us. Resistance grows and I have discussed this with Steven and he agrees. While you are on duty, you are to have a personal guard. It is best to be proactive."

"Wow thanks."

The door opens and they step out of the elevator. Brian speaks quietly to a guard standing at attention at the administrator's door with a tall heavyset woman wearing glasses.

Brian looks to the administrator, "Remember your staff is to fully cooperate with Daniel."

The administrator nods and says, "Yes my assistant Miss Derr and I both wish to assist you fully." Simultaneously the administrator and his assistant smile amiably and almost vacantly, "I just wish I could say the same for my staff." The administrator shrugs slightly spreading in hands as though perplexed.

Miss Derr hands Brian a folder, which he scans concentrating on what is written on the different pages. He hears Daniel but does not take the time to listen fully to what the young man is saying. He hears the words and not the meaning behind what Daniel is saying. Instead, he tries to decipher some of the unknown words in the folder from English to his own language.

"Brian, does it matter how I get the information. I mean just as long as I get it right. Like you're always saying expediently. Right?"

Brian nods ignoring what Daniel has said. He speaks to Miss Derr instead, "Daniel will be going through your records and you will be assisting him. Make sure that he has full cooperation. Then he may need your cooperation to speak to individuals he finds of importance."

The assistant pushes up her glasses and says, "Absolutely I have already started organizing the information so that those that we feel are the greatest threat, those are on top. Those that have access to sensitive information are in another pile. A third stack is comprised of both."

"That is good it will help to make the process go much faster." Brian says. "I am pleased with your initiative." He gives her one of his best smiles.

Miss Derr takes off her glasses folding them and returns his smile, "Thank you I take great pride in my work." She takes a hand and smoothes her hair.

"It is appreciated and I will inform my superiors. They will be pleased as well." He turns next to the administrator. "Is anyone suspicious as to what is happening so far today?"

The administrator says, "No one appears to suspect anything and they are reporting to work as usual."

"Everything is going to plan so far." Miss Derr says.

Brian says, "Daniel I spoke to the sergeant before he reported here and gave him his orders. He has instructed his troopers to quietly and discreetly detain any staff from leaving that we suspect of any nefarious acts against us." Brian pauses for a moment his hands making a small sweeping motion to include the acts against us to mean the humans as well. Then he continues speaking, "Miss Derr you have been of course been giving the appropriate excuses when quizzed as to why they can't leave?"

"Yes of course all has been arranged and going as expected. A cover story is being presented as to why staff is being questioned before leaving and why your troopers are at every door. We have informers secreted throughout the building. They will let us know of any problems, I am sure we can count on them." She then falls silent and returns to her office with the rest of the party following her.

Daniel picks up his conversation with Brian from where he left off as they enter the office. He asks, "I mean I don't have to do what you do right? I mean more action if you know what I mean and less talking when interrogating them." Daniel laughs a bit as though telling a joke.

Brian looks to him somewhat puzzled. He hears only Daniel's words and not the true meaning still distracted as he notes the time and it is past when he said he would meet his cousin. He says, "Daniel I leave it in your capable hands. You have done well in the past and you know better how to deal with your people than I do. I shall meet back with you at the designated time."

Brian turns his back on Daniel not seeing the smirk that crosses momentarily on Daniel's face or the way he licks his lips in eagerness. Daniel then turns to his own personal guard and motions them to follow him.

Brian sits back in the seat of the sedan as his cousin laughs quietly.

"What?" Brian asks.

"He's an anr'sss snake," Marek states as his hands move about to punctuate the story as he continues his narration. "You know the little snake that pretends to be a twig and eats even tinier lizards as they emerge from their shell. The mother questions where her babies are. Every time she turns her back, the anr'sss eats another baby. It will eat them all or until they grow large enough to not fit in its mouth. A vigilant mother may save some of her infants, but never all once the anr'sss has taken up residence as a twig. That one will eat you if given the chance."

Brian answers somewhat defensively, "He is pathetic not dangerous. He works towards our ends without thought to his own people. He is of value."

Marek throws back his head and smiling says, "Okay you don't believe it but keep telling your self that.

Brian raises a brow.

"Will you be considered not performing your duty since we have left your little buddy alone at the hospital?" Marek asks.

"No I haven't really left my duty as such. The sergeant will alert me if Daniel needs help by communicating with the driver. I have to allow Daniel to work by him self and he has done interrogation by him self before. He will learn to rely on himself and have confidence in his decisions. It also removes our people from being implicated in the less than desirable tasks, as you know.Only my Youth Leader supervisor may question why I am not in closer attendance and I rarely take my orders from him these days."

"Just in case I will give you a little ship gossip to give over if asked. Something to at least make it appear you spent your time productively pumping me for information. It is Daniel that concerns me." Marek says as he takes off his cap and plays with his wide dark glasses in his hands.

"It should not and remember grandmother used to always caution us to not leap to conclusions. We will spend some time with him after this and feed his ego. He will be fine. What can he do anyway he is nothing? He needs us more than we need him. Without us, he goes back to his pathetic life as a loser. He trusts me to help him attain his goals. I have done my job well, and I ensure that his goals are ours."

Marek grimaces and says, "Daniel makes me uneasy, he is an ambitious man." He frowns, "It is only chance that put you in his path, but he will make the most of his opportunity. One day you will get into his path this I promise." Marek shrugs letting the thought hang on the air.

Brian nods, "I understand your feelings, but he is becoming a leader with those humans placed under him. He has been assigned some of our own shock troopers to direct and he obeys us without question. I cannot fault him. He has done well as my second. We need more like him, not less. Think of it armies of humans taking up arms against our enemies."

"I can't disagree with you on that point, but your message on my IU seemed somewhat distressed. After talking in some length to the anr'sss, he would annoy me to no end. Which brings me to why I am here, why do you leave messages about dreams? I understand it is wise to leave cryptic messages, but if they are so cryptic, I can't understand them . . .Well? What bother's you?" Marek shrugs.

"I should not have bothered you with my problems."

Marek says, "This is why I am here. You would do the same for me if you thought it necessary. It is a little thing, listening."

Brian takes a deep breath, "Oddly enough it has to do with the anr'sss. You do not want to hear it. It is stupid."

"Really? On the contrary please continue I am fascinated to no end." Marek smiles and Brian smacks him on the shoulder. Then Marek's tone takes on a kinder note, "We are blood and in this world or any other this makes our tie stronger than any other. Please I know that there is something bothering you and I must go back with David. We do not have the time to waste on your pride. I want you by my side if ever things go badly for me or at the very least to take my ashes back to my mother and tell her she was in my last thoughts."

"And I as well for my father," Brian says. They remain quiet until they reach their destination.

They slide out of the sedan and climb the little hill until Brian sits on a large flat rock "I like it here. Oddly enough a girl brought me meet here one night."

"The one named Robin," Marek inquires as he joins his cousin on the rock.

"No, another," He shakes his head a shadow of a smile on his lips, "She was being recruited but after that meeting I decided to pass on her." Brian picks up a small rock and moves it about with his long fingers.

Marek takes the stick he had picked up on the walk up and begins drawing random circles in the dirt, "Why?"

Brian shrugs, "She was one of those into causes to parade about in front of her friends and family. A fad for her is all the Visitors Friends were. I passed her on to someone else. She will eventually find another cause of the moment the Resistance maybe?" He arches a brow and laughs a little. Marek makes a face and laughs with him. Brian continues, "However, I do like it here."

"It is nice here and you have wasted enough time. What bothers you Bri?"

"Daniel the anr'sss he bothers me or rather my fate, my death seems caught up with him."

Marek rolls his eyes.

Brian begins, "What I have told you."

Marek interrupts him and groans softly, "You are so goal oriented someone where no one better get in your way. Logic triumphs, mind over matter and then wham from nowhere comes all this spiritual mumbo jumbo. You always trip yourself up with it. You are a flake. Thankfully you have been lucky no superior has ever caught on that you're a bit out there."

"Then why bother with what I say?" Brian jumps to his feet.

"Because you're screwy dreams have a way of coming true and I guess one of us had better be tuned into the mystical world. I guess it scares me a bit." Marek bites on his lip. "Sit down and tell me, I was wrong to say what I did. It sends chills down me when those dreams come true. I guess I get a little scared. Please continue, again I am sorry." Marek mouths, 'Sorry.'

Brian sits down, "I told you it was stupid, but I am worried. More worried than I have ever been in my life and there is logic a step by step ladder of concern." He licks his lips turning the delicate forks under taking a moment to put his thoughts together.

Marek frowns and gives a half smile, "Ladder of concern?" Marek shrugs, "Continue."

"Whatever!" Brian scowls a bit and then smiles momentarily and continues. "Both Diana and Steven want Daniel to feel this great kinship with us and I am supposed to be the cog in this wheel. Therefore, it was proposed that a dinner party would be the best way to reinforce his importance. Something intimate to show that we are not just out subduing his people. I am sure another promotion will be given to him soon." He shrugs, "The arrangements for food and champagne have been made by Daniel's girlfriend Maggie."

Marek stands and stretches, "You are eating at this party?"

"Yes, I'm not thrilled with all of the food, but I can tolerate it so I will just have to make the best of it. Some of the human dishes are quite good actually." Brian smiles, "I like spaghetti."

Marek smiles and nods a twinkle in his eye, "Me too and chocolate cake."

"Well Daniel now thinks I am a vegetarian and the dishes he has told Maggie I like reflect my palate and not his own." Brian puckers his brow, "Or at least I hope they do, I am just going by the sound of them that they do."

Brian buries his head into his hands for a moment as he lifts his head he clenches his hands into fists. He says, "His girlfriend, she bothers me. You know when you can just feel the air around someone and just know they'd like to stick a dagger into you."

Marek nods and sits down next to Brian again tossing away the stick as he takes his place listening intently to his cousin.

Brian continues, "Maggie that is his girlfriend's name."

"Yes I remember you mentioned that she arranged the dinner."

Brian says, "She is difficult for me to understand. She follows me with her eyes. I am not supposed to know, she believes she does it discreetly. I swear though it makes the muscles around my heart tighten. For obvious reasons I care little for her but she is bringing the girl Kathy with her to Daniel's party."

"Kathy?" asks Marek.

"Kathy is a very appealing human girl and the few times I have seen her she has been nice. Lately she has begun to flirt with me."

Marek smiles, "The all important flirting. Do you have a thing for human girls? You are beginning to worry me with this infatuation. I bet you have reciprocated."

Brian frowns.

"Ah, come on they are aliens Bri and primitive ones at that. You take off the pleasant human face they would run from you so fast you'd be covered in dust. They are not sophisticated, they are barbarians at best." Marek shrugs, "Okay sorry did it again. So you invited the girl Kathy."

Brian says, "No it was Maggie who did the inviting." He tilts his head for a moment in thought, "In fact, Maggie has made it a point to tell me the girl will be there. The party by the way is completely planned and there are no petty details for me to worry over. Daniel's parents wanted a pass out of town. So it will be just the four of us."

"He lives with his parents." Marek leans over and puts his arm around his cousin's shoulder. "He lives with them because he enjoys their company or to rub their noses in his, ah rise to the top."

Brian focuses on the sedan below them, "I imagine he lives with them to show them that they now owe him their peace."

"How do you get on with them the parents?" Marek asks.

Shrugging Brian says, "They are always polite to me but distant. However, I have made no attempt to establish anything more with them."

"Why do the parents want to leave?" Marek asks.

Brian says, "I don't know, family or something. Then again, perhaps they want one less day to be around me." He chuckles slightly, "They have good reason to not trust me after they were taken to the ship and interrogated after animosity was given to them. Daniel's grandfather did not make it through and died. If I was the Bernstein's I wouldn't trust me either."

Marek interrupts, "Let's walk a little." They begin up the path as Marek bends down from time to time to pick up pebbles. They do not talk until they reach another large rock. "Let's sit here. Some of this world is very beautiful. This must be what our world looked like when our parents were children." They sit down and look out over the valley.

"I remember you telling me about the questioning and how it went badly. They were hiding scientists yes?" Marek asks.

A faint smile passes across Brian's lips, "Yes and Daniel turned his parents and his grandfather into us. Does it surprise you how little they care for family? Maybe he didn't understand what he was really doing." Brian's face appears confused.

"Trust me he did understand and no it does not surprise me about the inferiority of humans, they are a notch above basic animal. Does it surprise you that they are so insirian?"

"Yes it does he watched his elderly grandfather marched into the shuttle as a prisoner."

Marek sighs deeply, "They are humans after all, not a true higher life form. They are an aberration. What bothers you?"

"Marek, Daniel is a true puzzlement to me. His parents taken after he is promised nothing will happen to them and his grandfather dies. I came that night and told him our doctors were caring for the old man. I honestly thought Daniel would just, just, just I do not know something. Slug me, or scream at me but all it takes is a ring and slap on the back to make it all right. He must have known that it was not going well but he accepted it with no further discussion. I thought at the time it was, I do not know amazing. I thought too much of myself then. I thought very little of him at the time. You know someone of no consequence. Now when I think back on it chills run down my spine. But Diana knew, she knew."

Marek stares intently at his cousin and says, "Do you feel used?"

"I shouldn't, but a little and I don't know why," Brian buries his face in his hands and then rubs his eyes.

Marek says, "Does the taking of the ring bother you?"

"Some I guess. Surely, it would have taken more than a ring and a promotion to make things right for me. The thought of someone taking a member of my family and hurting them and I just take a ring and say gee thanks. No, it is unnatural."

Marek glances at up at the clear sky, "You really can't be angry at the anr'sss for being a snake. What of Steven and Diana?"

They are distracted as the sound of dirt bikes traveling through the still air. Brian grimaces, "Daniel is special to Diana. Daniel is special to Steven. There seems to be some sort of ever-increasing expansion to his duties, and there is a progression about them. It is not normal. I should be happy, but it is not like the other Visitor Friends that have been recruited. Little jobs which I have nothing to do with or even know about until after the fact. He is theoretically under me, but rarely do I assign him tasks these days. The last few days are the exception. His responsibilities come more and more often from Steven and I think Diana. If not Diana, they will come from her shortly if she has a say." His jaw works back and forth a moment before he speaks again. "I seem increasingly removed from directing Daniel's duties and yet ordered to be responsible for him and his actions. He enjoys his work. I mean he really derives pleasure from it. They are both right he is cold and calculating and yet ready to be friendly to the right people. Marek he can kill without remorse. I know this as fact, not as a soldier, different. Not even of passion. It is cold. I can't, I don't know . . ." His voice trails off and Marek interrupts him.

"That is always a good trait if you want a special assassin. I would not jealous." Marek becomes quiet for a moment and then says, "Face it you have a good idea what they want of him. Jealousy of being included in those sorts of sordid activities is just beneath you."

Brian's voice takes on a high note and says, "I am not jealous, but I suspect that this is the promise that Daniel holds for Diana and Steven. They have missions in mind for him or someone made dead."

"Probably to kill each other," Marek says smirking. "No, on second thought that would end their enjoyment of hating each other. It is that way on the ship I serve on as well," He pauses a moment. "Hum, the rumor on my ship is that your Diana is a cold piece of work, like the fabled daip ice on the dead planet Dacrda." Marek says.

Brian shrugs and says, "I feel tired of it all including Diana. This one thought rolls around, thoughts that I generally push away. I have always thought I should not allow myself to think about this as it interfered with my work with Daniel. First, there is Daniel's jealousy of the relationship between Robin and myself. I think anyway," Brian frowns a moment, "that he was or is still jealous. I didn't even know that Daniel liked the girl. Robin always talked about him as though he was her brother."

Marek smiles, "He misunderstood her interest in him."

"Most likely," Brian frowns.

Marek scans the area around the car and then around himself before bringing his attention back. "Quiet place, so what else?"

"Yes, it is quiet here, except for the occasional sounds of small motorized bikes, perhaps the occasional human walking about." Brian turns his attention to his cousin, "What else, lots of what else. Second Robin's family was turned in by Daniel, because they are scientists supposedly."

Marek flexes his fingers, "Such a nice guy, this is great, love gone awry, such a hero our anr'sss."

Brian points in the distance to a single figure trudging along the road a short distance away coming towards the sedan. The figure seems to be dragging a long stick. "I guess, maybe. As far as I know, she never liked him in any other way than brotherly. Hum, as I said, I have refused to think about it before. Because it is not wise to speculate the worse of those you work closely with."

Marek smiles, "No leaping to conclusions for you."

"You need to know for sure before wild speculation." Brian bites his lip before speaking, "Is it possible Daniel made a larger overture to Robin? She then refused it and Daniel then turned her in. I didn't learn until later that it was the Maxwell family."

"Do you mean in marriage? Kind of a power trip that he can play on all involved including you."

Brian nods, "I can't swear that this is what happened as I never asked, couldn't allow myself to ask. Daniel I have learned though is cold enough to do such a thing. Which is the third thing on my list, the woman Daniel said was like a grandmother to him. I cannot remember her name but Daniel had looked seriously unhappy with her death. I swear he grieved that she was dead. He cried over her lifeless body when they took it away. It was such a mess that night with the Resistance making a successful rescue. I swear I felt the depth of his emotion for her death." Brian turns to his cousin with near disbelief, "Yet he had killed her himself. I was not there until after, but he was taking the credit for the killing. I was called to take him away. He was telling about what she meant to him and such and how he hated to kill her to anyone who would listen. Then brag about killing a Resistance member. A couple of troopers had expressed the urge to kill him their selves. Daniel never knows when to keep his mouth closed."

"Bri humans are like that, they are not like us. They are more unfeeling with those they swear they love and care deeply for. It is only a momentary thing for them, when it suits them to be caring. They are after all a lower species." Marek shakes his head his face set in contempt, "Sounds like he has little self respect for himself. I can understand how someone that needy would be a great benefit to someone needing special jobs taken care of. Feed his ego and when he returns praise him highly."

The hiker nears the sedan and the driver stops the man before he reaches the car, checking him quickly for weapons.

"The more I think about it the more I am certain Marek that this is what they want him for. But I can't be certain." The trudging figure passes quickly the sedan and the driver dressed in red uniform his face hidden by a black helmet shield. Brian says, "Hiker out for a stroll." He then relaxes some but his eyes do not leave the form now passing away from them.

"So what is number four on your list?" Marek's gaze turns as well to the hiker whose pace has slowed again.

"Number four," Brian smiles briefly, "Remember I told you about Daniel's family being questioned. He was unhappy with me for his family being taken into custody. It was agreed and I told him amnesty was to be granted to his family but the agreement was broken. Yet the ring and a promotion truly made everything better. The complete shift in emotion took me by surprise."

Marek says, "A good lesson."

"Yes it was a good one as it showed me how easily humans are manipulated. Or it seemed that way at first."

Marek looks to him, "Your anr'sss is learning to manipulate?"

"It appears to be so if I consider what may have happened between Daniel and Robin at the Bernstein home. There are other things as well. He looks so dull but he is not. Humans are quick to learn and I keep forgetting this. I did tell you that they are molding Daniel for something specific didn't I? After this dinner, he will surely be placed directly under Steven. That is if Steven has his way. Diana will want him under me so that she can take control of Daniel." Brian sighs deeply, "I am more surprised that he has been left under me so long, except of course to be the buffer between him and them. This I think has been more Diana's doing for some reason. I am not sure whom she is keeping under her thumb. I think it's me."

Marek laughs aloud and then sobers, "I am sorry that really isn't good." The twinkle remains in his eye though.

Brian looks to Marek and laughs a bit embarrassed, "I have no one to blame but myself. As for Daniel, he will apparently go far. You are correct he has the ambition and intelligence to make the most of his opportunities. However, for the most part they will never match us. They will always be inferior."

"Bri humans never cease to amaze me. I hear them screaming about how we are mistreating them. Then I read their history books written by them where they have done things to each other that I wouldn't do to ah, an anr'sss."

"This is my point Marek and," He holds up his hand, "This brings me to number five. Daniel's eagerness to hurt his own people and his ability to inflict pain without remorse is enough to put ice in your blood. He is now in charge of a unit and I have watched as Daniel takes great pleasure inflicting pain and cruelty on his own people. Some of the troopers have made requests to be reassigned and I know it is due to Daniel. Other troopers I know are goading him on. It is a bad situation."

Brian swallows hard and continues, "No wonder Diana wants him in her service as well as Steven. This is good. This should make me happy as this reflects well on my career. I recruited and trained Daniel. I am just not sure where I fit into this or that I do. I am I think the designated friend who will be there to yank the leash, sort of a reminder of who we are if he gets out of line. This even if he is assigned directly under Steven. Diana will want to keep the buffer up between him and our superior officers that will wish to unleash him on some unsuspecting target. Or, I am to pick up my comrade if he gets into trouble. We have become not friends, never friends. Yet we work closely with each other, I, am ah. . .we work well and I am actually pleased that he is doing well."

The cousins alike in looks are also alike in nature and they understand each other's moods. "This does not make you so unhappy Brian to send frantic cryptic messages to me. You already have been well aware of the situation for sometime it is something else. There must be number six and not just the dream."

"There is Marek. Who turned my involvement in with Robin over to my superiors? I have told myself it was someone else that it was never Daniel. The truth though stands in front waving a flag at me. Youth Leaders would not turn one another in. We have our own code between ourselves. No there is only one person who had something to gain and that was Daniel. He has never admitted or implied yet, it has to be. It had to be Daniel who implicated me in having an intimate relationship with Robin."

"I thought you didn't have ah, sex with her until...well, ah."

Brian says, "No, intimate, not then I guess. I mean very personal."

"You weren't doing your, I am in love thing again. Never saw someone think he was in love as often as you."

Brian makes a face as though thoroughly disgusted, "No!"

"You believe, er Daniel told because, ah. Why? I thought he was still your neurotic little buddy. Why would he ever want to turn you in?"

Brian glances to his cousin more annoyed with each word he speaks, "The reason has always been clear, because Daniel wanted Robin. I stood in the way of Robin's feelings. I just ignored these facts. Okay?" He is irritated as his cousin already knows but wants him to admit it aloud.

Marek simply nods in understanding but says, "I'm sorry but you so," Marek emphasis's the word ignored, "ignored the facts in front of you."

"I know." He lowers his head remembering the night Daniel had made it clear that Robin's family were scientists. He had allowed his disappointment to show in front of Daniel. That had been a mistake. He had not even defined his own feelings but Daniel had seen enough to go into action. Speaking more to him self, "He is dangerous, and I let that human manipulate me, a human!"

Marek frowns looking somewhat confused. "So these are your reasons for having a fit and thinking death is knocking at your physical door so to speak. Where does this weird dream come in?" He begins tossing the small pebbles randomly that he had picked up on the way up.

"That is the seventh reason my dream of early this morning. When I woke my heart was pumping so hard in my chest, I thought I could die."

"So are you going to finally tell me about this mystical dream, the one that has you ready to jump literally out of your skin?" Marek asks.

Brian reaches out and snags a pebble when his cousin tosses it. "Yes, I am, I will make it short. I have to meet Daniel for the debriefing before proceeding further with the assignment." Brian takes a deep breath turning the pebble around and around with his long fingers.

"We don't leave until you tell me." Marek gives him a broad shrug. "We are family always, and wouldn't you do the same?"

Brian nods and begins slowly, "The dream as I remember it begins and ends at the Bernstein home, sort of." He glances skyward and the story comes a bit quicker, "It is a future dream so it actually begins with doors. Doors are my key that this is not just a simple dream. I must pay attention to the clues that are to be given or that the dream shows future events." Brian sighs deeply, "The dream is dark, almost like it is day and the drapes are drawn on all the windows. This odd light foreshadows the dream. It is so darkish and foreboding."

"Bad dreams normally are." Marek laughs weakly.

Brian's voice takes on an anxious tone. "Maggie sits at a table with a bowl filled with red sand or dust. She puts her hand in the bowl and lets the red stuff run between her fingers. She says, 'Fate is many roads.' I turn my head for a moment when I turn back she is gone, all very disturbing. Suddenly one of the drapes is open and bright light fills the room. Standing outside the window is a little blonde girl peering into the room her face flattened against the pane. She is watching me intently every movement I make. I then realize its Robin's sister I cannot remember her name. A woman comes. I think its Robin. She takes the little girl away by the hand dragging her cruelly from the window. The little girl before she is taken away cries out, 'Beware there is danger in the night.' Suddenly Maggie is back and I know I am not one of her favorite people. Maggie is Daniel's girlfriend."

Marek nods, "Okay. I think you told me that before."

"She reappears and hands a club to Daniel covered in red. Daniel stands over me with the club and begins to beat me over and over again. I do not know why I don't do anything I just stand there for some idiot reason. I die in that dream. I die. I distinctly remember looking for my mother who stands at the threshold of the next life and this one to guide me to the next plane. I am frantic to find her, finally she is there, and she says, 'Change is constant. Do not let the pool become stagnant.' Then she puts her hand out and as I put my hand out to her. Well I wake up." Anguish is clear on Brian's face, "Marek fate is fate I am going to die at Daniel's house if I can't stop the dinner. I die. I have to change fate. This is what the dream is telling me." His voice becomes a bit distant, "Can I really change this fate?"

Marek stares at his cousin tension becoming evident in his posture and confusion etching his face. "I ah, I don't know about fate. Can you change fate? Do you think Daniel or Maggie will actually kill you? This must be one of your cryptic dreams. How do you tell the difference between a bad dream and a bad omen dream?"

"It is a dream of warning and there were the doors that appear before the dream. The doors tell me." Brian says.

Marek says, "Yes, but maybe it's a dream which is including doors. You know your key symbol of an omen or future dream and in reality it's just a bad dream."

"You just have to learn the difference between the bad dream and that of a future dream. Grandmother taught me and I can only hope that I learned well." Brian shrugs frustrated by the questions, "Why so many questions! Yes, you should be able to change fate. I guess I don't know that Daniel or Maggie kill me in real life only this is the way it is, a warning. You know how the dream world is you must understand the shadings. Some future dreams show the future in detail and others must tell a great deal in a brief time. There is more than dying in the dream. There is a moving as well. Again you just have to read the shades."

"No I don't know. I have left it to you to fathom. Hum, understanding the shades and little innuendos makes it hard to figure out doesn't it? Sorry like I said this is your thing and I always am a bit panicked when things you dream come true. I like the mystic world to stay out of my physical one as much as possible, unless of course it is going to show me a bright rosy future. It was more game when we were children and fun. If it is only going to show us being hurt and dying, I really don't want to know my fate. Fate means your destiny and you can't change it. This moving on business what is that all about?"

Brian sighs. His face turns from his cousin, "First I must change my fate and if I survive the dream world it may give further clues later. That is the meaning of some future dreams to do just that to change your fate or as you like it your destiny. I have never tried before, but grandmother taught me that this is possible. I can read the signs that this is a future dream, but I do not know what it is telling me at least not for sure. Only that my death tonight is looming. Daniel and the dinner is the focus point of this dream. I feel ill it is making me sick." He bites his lip hard, "Or maybe I am simply misreading it, I can't be sure. The last of the dream shows that I need to work harder to change my path and it may not be that I die but that the current life I lead must end."

Marek shakes his head in confusion, "I think you are putting too much into a dream. Especially when you're not sure what it is even saying. No one should fool with this sort of thing. This is what happens when you get involved with this stuff. Grandmother was inundated with everyone wanting to know the meaning of their dreams. Watching people when the reading is not to their benefit was heart wrenching and hard on her. Besides how can you change your fate? That is the purpose of fate."

Brian faces his cousin looking deeply into his eyes. "Do you remember the story grandfather used to tell about fate?"

"Which grandfather?" Marek asks.

Brian tosses the pebble in his hand at his cousin's foot. "Grandfather Kethis you know the only shared grandfather between us."

"Hey if you don't tell me for sure you could just be talking about someone you just call grandfather." Marek picks up the same pebble Brian tossed and flips it gently back at his cousin who catches it.

"You idiot you didn't have any problem with grandmother." Brian says giving Marek a quizzical look before continuing. "Anyway the story grandfather told is one you must have surely heard. It is an old child's story of ones fate being altered by one blade of grass being turned the wrong way. The butterfly will land on another blade of grass instead. Then be spotted by the lizard that will pursue it. The child will see the lizard and turn from his original fate of drowning in the river to chase the lizard."

"We have the same grandfather how is it I don't remember these stories?"

Brian glances at his cousin giving him a scathing look.

Marek says, "Any way I do like the idea of fate being changeable, I never said I didn't. The story though it's sort of a What If story."

Brian looks to his cousin not saying anything.

"My grandmother, not your grandmother used to call them What If stories. You know what if you get up late and take a different transit will you meet your dream girl on the later transit. What if, you go down the other road you won't be squished by a big rock? You know that sort of thing."

Brian does not hesitate to counter his cousin's remark, "I understand what if, isn't that just fate."

"No, what if is a story."

Under his breath Brian says, "There must be away to change this dinner. I just need a quick and acceptable what if then."

"You are really sure this is one of your future type dreams?" Brian nods yes and Marek continues, "What can I do to help? Does your dream not give a hint?"

Brian shrugs, "No nothing that I can see clearly. Unfortunately, as I said the future dream is not very clear and mine are always somewhat fuzzy." His face is somber and the tone of his voice comes across as though exhausted, "There is nothing you can do. I feel better for just being able to tell someone, but Diana would take offense if you had your superior talk to her. She would laugh in your face if you yourself tried to talk to her. That is if you were able to do so. Let's face it except to bed you." Another shrug, "You would be of no use to her and therefore nothing you had to say would mean much."

Marek shakes his head, "I remember when you swore you would cut your own wrists and drink your own blood if only she asked it of you. Times have changed."

Brian barely smiles as worry still etches his face, "Times always change and rarely what you think you want is really what you need. I now look for ways to not have to be around her. I find her tiring. I actually hid once when she walked into a large room. It is all sex and intrigue for her. You would think the sex would be worth it and the intrigue fun, but like I said having what you want isn't always what you really need." He frowns, "She's no fun! She does not relax with friends. We don't listen to music or talk about books or anything except work, well unless its sex."

"She has friends?"

Brian smiles and shrugs, "I ah don't know, maybe not."

"Then work towards a transfer, which was your goal anyway to build enough rank to transfer. Since you were, eight you had a dream. Transfer surely your father will help you. Don't let pride keep you from achieving your dreams. I certainly wouldn't." Marek says but when Brian does not respond he continues, "You haven't done so? What holds you to her? It is no longer some infatuation."

"I am not held to her. At least not the way you think, I have done something stupid. I managed to bind my career here to Diana. She won't let me transfer no matter how much rank I attain." Brian swallows hard, "She keeps insinuating that she wants another experiment to take place and that I am an important component. I am a component." Brian shivers, "I pointed out to her that another could certainly take my place that it need not be me. I have already agreed once and that I should not have to again. She pointed out that the experiment as she calls it was one that was not authorized, although I cannot imagine most were. I could be in some trouble she has told me as if she cared in my wellbeing."

"She is just threatening you."

"I understand that as well, but she is one that would find a way to use it against me. She keeps saying that she needs me for this test or experiment. I cannot do that again. I wish I could leave."

Marek shakes his head hard admonishing his cousin, "Then find a way. You're smart. Do it. Stop procrastinating."

There is a long silence between them and finally Brian says, "I don't know how to get around her. She is someone you don't want to make angry." Looking around he says, "I really have to go and pick up Daniel for our next little adventure."

Marek's voice seems far away and his voice suddenly tired, "Hurts to grow and mature, does it not?"

The cousin's exchange glances and Brian says, "It does, by the sound of your voice you have a story as well."

"Next time, for now we must pick up your little twig of a snake."

"I hope there is a next time Marek."

"There will be, for I am the great optimist and I think that it is not the dream but that you have learned the anr'sss is in your nest. Remember grandfather and grandmother, used to say send prayers to Zon for that which troubles you most."

Brian nods but says, "You should be careful Marek of your words. Remember also that Grandfather Kethis became suddenly and mysteriously ill and died while being questioned on his loyalty."

Marek's voice becomes soothing and he says, "Close your eyes Bri and just forget the rules. Make a prayer and pray as if you have never prayed before, as if you haven't been praying already. Pray that, that the blade of grass be bent in another direction before this day ends and I will pray with you."

The driver has been watching the hiker who has made the top of the hill. The hiker now looks down at the two young men watching them intently. The driver drops his eyes to the cousins only for the briefest of moments. He watches as the men stand close their foreheads touching their eyes closed and lips moving. When he looks back up the hiker is gone, the driver puts his hand to his weapon. He reassures himself that the hiker moved quickly and out of his sight. He is only satisfied though when the sedan is on the road moving away from where the hiker has been.

Brian and Daniel arrive at the alternative-landing pad set out in a small field behind the new Visitor Friends recreation center. A well-beaten path leads to where the shuttle sits waiting. Shock troopers walk around the perimeter, two fighters sit close by.

Brian smiles, "Daniel I will be back in about three hours."

"Great I can't wait this is going to be nice to just kick back and enjoy ourselves." Then Daniel places his hands on his hips and looking down kicks at a rock glancing momentarily at Brian. "You're not mad are you?"

Brian quietly asks, "Mad, Daniel?" He knows exactly what Daniel is talking about and why Daniel may fear his anger. Just as the sedan pulled up to the hospital, the sergeant had sent a message that he was needed immediately. Apparently Daniel urged on by one of the troopers was being carried away upstairs. Even though they were, only humans many of the troopers were becoming nervous about the treatment of the aliens. Daniel did not help when he started taking delight in his work.

Daniel spares another glance to Brian. "Ah you didn't look pleased. Of course, I guess, and then your cousin was laughing. So I guess you just wanted to," His voice trails off, "Ah, I er, well. You're not mad right?"

"Mad?" Brian hated the word, mad. He had learned the definition to mean insane, but on Earth it meant angry.

Daniel licks his lips, "Angry."

Brian studies Daniels face before speaking and chooses his words carefully. "Your attention to your work is something that you should look to with pride. Sometimes though a lighter touch combined with the somewhat harsher method makes more of a statement." Actually watching Daniel order, an orderly to strike a nurse with his fist twice was unpleasant at best. The orderly was shaking and the nurse begging him to strike her quickly was unnerving. It also made it hard to do his job if he sympathized with humans.

There had been no doubt that Daniel would have killed the man had he not obeyed and struck the nurse. Likely, he would have killed both of them. There was a certain light in Daniel's eyes that spoke volumes to Brian when he came into the room. The glow of ecstasy indicated just how much Daniel was enjoying what he was doing. His cousin laughing was unexpected, although it was not as Daniel thought. Marek knew that Brian could say nothing and that Daniel's ego must be handled carefully.

Worse behind the dark face shields Brian knew that some of the troopers were annoyed. He would have to field more requests for reassignment from their sergeant. They may be troopers but their sergeants were like surrogate parents to them. Good sergeants were necessary and it was wise to have a few well-seasoned sergeants on your side.

The sergeant in turn would be sympathetic to his men and he would be forced to ask for reassignments again for troopers. This did not bode well for his record but he dare not ostracize the sergeant. He would have to face the reprimand from a superior demanding an explanation as to why he could not handle those assigned to him.

Daniel gives Brian a wide grin as he lifts his head, "Yea I have a lot to learn, but I sure get results."

"Yes you did, but sometimes you must understand that some people will set their resolve to not betray a confidence even under physical threat. You must learn to judge so that those who have come to that mindset can be turned over to your superiors. One more word of advice, next time set your face differently. Ah, think of something that will set your features to something sterner. Show that you mean business." What he really wanted to say was, try not laughing, whooping, and waving your weapon around.

"Hey no problem, that's what I will do next time." Daniel says his voice smooth and deferring.

"Daniel, your people have the saying of the iron fist in the velvet glove. It is just a thought and. . . ." Brian's voice trails off as a butterfly floats before his eyes distracting him, "Daniel what is that?"

"Monarch I think, not sure could be something else." Daniel says his voice sounding hesitant and confused.

Brian asks, "Monarch? It is a butterfly and not a moth, yes." He smiles to himself.

Daniel turns to look at the fleeing insect and shrugs his tone losing some of its previous smoothness, "I don't know. Is it important I can find out if you want?"

"Do you have the child's tale of fate?" Brian asks.

Daniel looks at him quizzically and before he can say another word, Daniel hears his name called. "Well see you later Brian my ride is calling." They shake hands and Daniel joins a group of Visitor Friends youths as they pile into a sedan. Brian spots the butterfly again as it disappears into the small field across the road. He shrugs it off and heads to where the shuttle has landed.

"Hey Brian hurry lets get out of here."

Two others pass him as they walk by quickly. One says, "Sure glad to get out of here early today."

"You have plans?" asks the other.

"Getting out of here isn't good enough." They both laugh.

Brian takes a few steps and stops as he stares at the shuttle and the path leading to it. 'Okay move your feet. Go back report and prepare for Daniel's home. It's just another day, just one more day to go through.' Instead, he turns back to where the butterfly was. It is now gone and a feeling of despondency falls over him, 'I have missed my chance to see if one can change one's fate. Now that is a stupid thought.' He continues to stand there.

Two female Visitor Youth Leaders walks by and giggle as they pass him. Suddenly the brunette Youth Leader turns and says, "Hey Brian, I have the lock if you have the key." She pauses for a moment but he says nothing.

"Gina, you're so never going to get him. Come on." The young woman gives her friend a faint smile in appreciation to her attempts to gain Brian's attention. The two Youth Leaders rush into the shuttle.

An older warrior walks past him. The features of the man are drawn, with a haggard edge as though he has endured the worries of the world and had too little sleep for it. The warrior pauses looking behind him and to the right before entering the shuttle and then straight at him. The only thought Brian has, 'I am being childish no butterfly will change your fate.'

Then he turns to the direction the warrior had been looking and watches as two people stand in the field across the road. One of them wears a brown Visitor Friends uniform. Shock troopers who have been guarding have slowly been walking towards the pair. One of the troopers shouts out, "What are you doing?"

At first, the pair acts as though nothing is amiss, but now they act as if caught doing something wrong. They drop something and walk towards the trooper. One trooper walks carefully where the pair had dropped the small bundle. Another pair of troopers walks up and takes aim with their weapons. The pair shows what is probably their ID and then run off jumping into a red car and speed off. The first two shock troopers return quickly with the other two walking slowly behind them. "It's nothing. Need to keep everyone out of this area that shouldn't be here."

Another trooper says, "Or at the very least when we are picking personnel up from this place. I'll make sure this area becomes restricted or we find a better alternative landing area."

"That probably won't happen with the new recreational center open." The shock troopers begin to walk the perimeter again.

Gina calls, "Brian!" She waves at him and he turns back to the shuttle. "There will not be another one for hours if at all today. Come on I'm saving you a seat."

Brian is the only one not to board the shuttle besides the two shock troopers returning from the field. He waits for them. "What did they leave?" He asks.

One trooper answers awkwardly his voice unable to hide his exhaustion, "It is nothing Sir. Why should it matter what humans leave in a field?" He stands waiting to see if he will be ordered back into the field. Brian waves the fatigued trooper on.

'Fate and butterflies it is nothing, turn your self around and board the shuttle back to the ship. I have lots to do and no time to do it in, ah Marek is right.' Instead, he walks swiftly to the place where the small bundle was dropped on the ground. He turns his head scanning the area. There is nothing to be seen.

Then something hits him squarely on the boot. A tiny cat whitish with grayish tail and ears jumps around him. He takes a hand and gently swats it back from him, 'Well so much for fate and butterflies. I am being ridicules, dwelling on the, what ifs.' Brian turns back and walks across the road and through the field to the shuttle. His feet seem unable to make brisk steps with his leaden feet, as death already seems to have laid its hand on him. He begins to board when he hears frantic mewing sounds only a few feet away. He turns around to where the cat is mewing and walks back.

The last of the shock troopers are in the shuttle and the fighters have already begun to rise from the ground.

"Brian, where are you going?" Gina shouts out to him as disappointment etches her pretty face.

He bends down saying gently, "I can't take you little one," but he reaches down and picks up the creamy colored cat anyway. Looking around a moment, he then takes his cap off and places the tiny animal into it. It is as if another is making the motions and he is simply watching himself do it. Today he is all about fate. What does it matter what he does now if he dies tonight. He puts the cat in the cap and folds the hat covering the animal. As a second thought, he picks up a thin flat stone at his feet and lays gently it on the folded cap.

"If you don't get your ass on this thing right now we leave you," someone screams at him.

As he enters the shuttle and takes a seat, he is bombarded with what was so important he had to go back.

He smiles his very best smile, "I thought I heard someone calling to me. I could not see anyone, but I kept hearing my name, my true name. Finally I realized it was this rock." Brian holds the flat brownish stone up with his cap held closely to him. Those eyes that are on him are drawn to the flat rock instead of his folded cap.

The Youth Leader named Denny pulls off his cap and spits out the words, "You kept us here for a rock. A rock motivated you to heed its command. Right and I, am a Coels B'sssct. So what is really going on?"

Brian shrugs theatrically as he looks at the group. "This is just not any rock. No this rock is important and you should feel ashamed for your insolence to this rock." Brian lays the rock across his lap and dramatically places his hand on top of it. "This rock is not from here it wishes to go home back to the stars from which it came."

Gina's friend sounds suddenly tired and says, "Right Brian, the rock told you this."

Brian looks at her sympathetically. "I was coming when I heard this deep voice call to me, 'Shall I tell you a story?' I was looking all around and couldn't see anyone."

Someone else says, "That Brian was your first clue to get your butt in here."

"No the voice called to me again and I was compelled to go back to the field. At first, I was afraid. I looked in every direction. You saw me looking in all directions didn't you?"

Gina nods and asks, "Yes I did, but what kind of silliness is this?"

Another voice laughs, "Ah, geez Brian, are we going to have to listen to one of your nutty stories."

"Gina," Brian winks to her and ignores the remark about nutty another word that has a double meaning like the word mad. He will have to put it away to look up later and says instead. "It was when I realized that the deep voice was coming from the stone at my feet. It said again, 'Shall I tell you a story?' I said I didn't have time, but then it said how it wanted to go home and I could take it with me."

"We get a chance to leave early and you're farting around with rocks?" Denny asks.

"You should watch your mouth," Gina says. "Okay let's hear the rock tell a story." She smirks and then winks at Brian to let him know she is teasing.

Brian laughs and glances at Gina who sits to his right, "The stone is not ready, but I can tell you about the rock."

"How did I know the rock wasn't going to say a word," Denny says shaking his head, but he is already smiling. "Gina, Brian is a bit of a story teller."

Brian gives Denny a sidelong glance. "In the mountains where I am from there was once a large rock."

Gina looks at him puzzled. "The rock is no longer there."

People begin to settle down in their seats, some to sit back and relax and others to listen to the story. "Hum, best I should say the rock is there but hides itself from view. It came to our planet and told stories to my people. This stone is part of that same rock. The rock sent to my people was to tell what happened a long time ago. It wanted and still wants us to remember the way things once were and not forget. The stories it told are like the stars they never fade they remain as true as the day the rock came to the mountain from the sky. This stone needs to go back to the other rock on the mountain. It should not be on this world where there is no one to teach, at least those capable of learning. It is happy to see us because it is lonely here."

Several are rolling their eyes. The old warrior says, "Okay, let's hear a rock story since you kept us waiting long enough. Tell us, tell me." The old warrior emphasizes the word me.

Brian licks his lips and turns to the old warrior, but he is the only one to look at the old trooper. The others appear to ignore the old man. He looks to the old warrior sitting there. "Okay do you know the old, old story of how our world was really created?" Several shake their heads no, they have not, but Brian looks to the old man.

The old warrior smiles, "I have heard it all, but you're doing the telling."

"There was a norish, a mighty mountain lizard it dove down to the deepest part of the scared ocean of the god Zon and brought out mud from his sea. The norish flew and flew its great wings beating hard across the universe and as its flight continues along the bits of mud fly from its mouth forming planets. That which was left was to become our world. Finally, Zon throws his powerful hand out and catches the norish. The norish hung its head for all it wanted was a place to live, a place with mountains and lakes and great rivers. Zon felt pity for the norish and the mud became our world. The norish after a time was lonely and Zon allowed it to create life. The norish spit up all of the rocks in its stomach and. . ." Brian tells his story until the shuttle lands, ". . . it was the only time the god Zon walked among the people. It is why there are deep valleys between the mountains. For Zon chased the lesser gods away leaving his large footprints forming tall jagged mountains and leaving deep valleys behind. They can be seen to this day for as he ran the footprints hardened immediately. You need only allow yourself to look carefully to see them. As for the lesser gods they have never been seen again."

Gina looks puzzled, "I thought you said the norish formed the world and made mountains. I'm sorry I guess I don't understand ethnic stories."

He sighs, "Just a story Gina, but another time perhaps I will tell you more mountain stories." Brian stands up with the cap carefully folded and held close to him. He carries the flat stone in his other hand.

Gina asks, "When?"

Brian shakes his head, "I don't know soon perhaps or maybe not until we leave here. I guess just whenever we have the time for such frivolous pursuits. I know that you are a woman who needs greater stimulation than old tales and legends. Perhaps we can find something more to your liking." He smiles showing dimples even with dark thoughts of death looming he cannot resist the impulse to flirt with her.

"Here, you mean tonight?"

Brian regards her for a moment being cautions to what he says to her not wanting to disappoint her. He does not want to lose her interest in him for the possibility of something later. "No, Gina. When our time on this world is through and we make our return home at that time, we will both have more time. It will be a joyous trip, as we will have acquired the rank I believe we deserve. We shall relax together and take time to truly get to know one another. I hope that I can tell you more than old tales when we leave this world."

Gina opens her mouth to say something, but her friend calls her and she says, "Well I better go."

He begins to walk out after her but the old warrior grabs him by the arm. "Nothing like a Youth Officer and his mouth, it's a good thing you had an entertaining story. Otherwise you would be one tedious young man."

Brian looks down at the offending hand but with his hands full he can do little, "You should unhand me I am an officer if you have not noticed," Brian states and then he jerks his arm away.

"Yea and I could beat the shit out of you and slit your throat before you could say mommy." The old warrior says with a sarcastic tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" His eyes blink wildly for a moment before he spits out, "What is your name?"

The old warrior shakes his head and gives him a wry smile, "Sure got your attention didn't it? I thought Zon was the almighty creator."

"You have not answered my question," Brian says his eyes glaring at the man.

"You should practice the indignation part a bit more."

"How dare you," Brian's voice is close to a shriek. "Your insolence is something you will pay dearly for."

The warrior lowers his voice and shrugs, "I would already be paying for it I am sure if that was your intent." He continues ignoring Brian whose eyes have narrowed to angry slits, "Those stories they are not any Zon story. Zon is supposed to have done the creating. The part about chasing minor gods about," the old warrior chuckles, "I like that. Always have. Nevertheless, I have heard these stories before and told a great deal better than you did. How did you come about them?"

Brian finds himself actually answering the old man automatically with little thought as to why he should or should not.He notes they are now the only two standing at the shuttle exit. For some reason he feels more at ease talking about what is a sensitive subject with most of his people now that they are the only two. "It is an old mountain story. Zon is the one god of the mountain people. This was long before the Followers adopted Zon as their god. They changed our old god into something different and adjusted Zon to fit their needs." He shrugs a bit, "The story I told it as I first heard it as a child."

Brian pauses a moment in reflection before speaking, "It doesn't matter anyway. It was a long time ago when people believed in gods whether it is one great god or a lot of little gods." Brian is becoming irritated at himself for making the time to talk to the old shock trooper. Worse, that he allows the man to proceed in the same obnoxious manner. Long moments go by, "You choose to not speak at last?"

The old warrior stands firmly in Brian's path and asks, "You think that a God is adjusted to the needs of others?"

Brian shrugs, "I don't know."

"How do you feel about the death of gods and of Zon?" The old warrior asks his face a stony mask as he waits for Brian's answer.

"Does it matter? They are all dead gods including Zon." Brian sets his jaw hard and says, "I have duty and I am still an officer." He lets the unspoken, 'and you are just a shock trooper hang in the air.'

There is a hint of sarcasm in the old man's voice, "Yes of course. Hum, you do like to hedge your bets don't you? One day you will find that you're going to have to make a decision. You can't have it both ways."

"What!" Brian is confused as to what the meaning of, yes of course, is. 'Does it mean he understands that I am an officer and the warrior knows he should just leave off his harassment? Or is it he simply understands all gods are dead?' His back stiffens and he asks instead, "Hedge my bets?"

The warrior shakes his head, "Human expression." He gives Brian a mocking smile, "Just remember you eventually have to decide to take a stand no matter how reluctant you feel to do so. The decision will be easier if you start thinking on it now."

"What decision? I certainly do not need lecturing on my decision-making ability. I am doing quite well thank you very much." He snaps at the man. However, he still stands looking eye to eye at the warrior his thoughts still angry, but he does not try to pass by. 'Why does it matter to me, I should just leave this old fool standing.' The anger grows inside him trying to find something and he spits out the first thing to come to mind. "Are you some kind of Zon Follower?"

The old warrior laughs and waves away the remark, "The better question is, are you?"

A deep scowl crosses Brian's face and he closes his eyes for a moment. "You should take care with your words. For only a fool believes in the non-tangible. The worship of Zon is strongly discouraged."

"I noticed you speak of the worship of Zon and not of the Followers. A Follower you are not. However, do you really wish to turn away from Zon? Ignore your faith when it suits you, but pray when all else fails," laughs the warrior quietly.

Brian only blinks biting the inside of his mouth until calm enough to speak, but still he blurts out in a rage, "How dare you! You are a shock trooper and nothing more. At your age, I would say you have no prospects other than the military. You have not had the wits to find yourself in a better position than that which you have now. You are too afraid to step up and do better for yourself. I at least am not afraid to make the attempt."

The warrior laughs, "You can't make the most important of decisions, let alone attempts to fulfill them." Still laughing he asks, "What do I care about the scheming of officers?" He turns his back, but turning just a bit, "You do tell a good story though. God, Zon, the gods at large, remember though you are never forgotten even if it seems that way at times. That is what they used to say, every prayer heard, but only god knows what you truly need."

"So then God decides that death is what is good for you. Death may be what you need." Brian stands waiting to be challenged again.

The warrior's shoulders sag a bit as he nods, "Death comes to all and it is not truly the end. Don't mountain people believe they cross over, in fact do not all believe that they cross over? At least at one time they did. Hum, don't the mountain people also believe that your children are your link to this world when they pass? Then a loved one reaches his hand out to the child when the child dies and passes over to the next plane? Therefore I suppose there is a time, your time to cease in this plane. For your people I would think it would matter not this death. Death ends only one existence. If you have a child, you will continue to exist always if not physically. Again, death should be such a little thing if you are to be remembered always. You will most certainly exist in the next level of life even if you haven't raised a child as of yet. Why does it matter when your death comes? Your creator is there for you always even if you were to die this very night." The warrior turns away again.

Brian frowns in confusion and the coincidence of the old man's words. He cannot let it go and he speaks to the troopers back. "They are old beliefs from old times. You are trying to twist them about. If you pray to god and you are given death, that seems pretty ended and not at all what you would need." His eyes turn to slits, "I doubt my mother asked for death." He bites his lip wishing he had not said the part about his mother he never brought his mother up except to family.

The warrior turns slowly as he speaks putting a hand lightly on Brian's shoulder. Brian looks defiant and his shoulder tenses under the warrior's hand. The old trooper smiles warmly and lowers his voice. "Old beliefs, those are truly hard to give up, especially if you are simply told to give them up." The warrior gives the young man's shoulder a quick squeeze, "When the road is ended here . . . why would, you not want to move on?"

Brian's voice softens, "Because you would want to be with your family, don't you want to stay with your family as long as you can?"

"My children are everywhere and my life would go on even with my demise." The warrior shakes his head a bit.

Brian spits the words out but he glances to some distant point not trusting himself to look into the old man's eyes, "Lucky prolific you. I don't want to die until I have accomplished something in life." Then his voice softens but with conviction he says, "I want to live."

"Is it important to live when your work on this plane of existence is finished? What do you think you want to accomplish? How can you believe that is what your creator father would want from you? The only thing one should not do in life is to not stray from the path, for this life or the next will be unfilled."

"Path! What path?"

The old warrior says, "You already know the path, simply open your eyes."

"So you are a Follower of Zon!" Brian says triumphantly.

The old warrior smiles, "This one thing I can say. I am not a Follower of Zon. We seem to be going no further today. You have enough to think on, it is best I go for now." The warrior takes a step, "Damn almost forgot my little souvenir. This should make a nice walking staff don't you think?" He picks up a long stick and walks away.

Brian cannot puzzle it out, he is sure that there was no stick before. "What is your name?" Before the old warrior can answer, he asks a second question, "Are you not to old to be serving?"

The old warrior turns and grins, "They call me Adam here and no one is too old to serve. We'll talk again one day soon once you make a decision and act on it."

Brian asks, "Serve? You mean the Leader?" The old warrior is quickly out of sight. Brian lets out a long, tired sigh. Surprisingly the tiny cat only now begins to squirm inside the cap. It had been still the entire time.

In a near rage, he berates himself as the door whooshes closed behind him. He sets the cat on the floor. "Stupid old trooper, stupid me, stupid, stupid, cat I should have left you. It was a stupid thing to do. You were much better off in the field and I was such an idiot on the shuttle. You could be happy hunting mice there and not shut up in my cabin." He had an impulse to kick something large and solid but logic told him he could break his foot and be all the worse for his tantrum.

Brian sits heavily on his bed allowing his ill humor to pass. The cat jumps on his boot again and he smiles picking it up. The cat swats at his fingers playing. Setting the cat on the bed, he says, "Now if someone catches you on the ship they will dispose of you in the garbage. All for fate and butterflies, cat."

On the small desk by the bed is a piece of paper with notes from Maggie about the party. He wads it up in a tight ball and tosses it on the bed and the cat immediately bounces on it. "Well cat you were set loose in a field by those who didn't want you. I do not want you either, but you just had to follow me. I guess it was you making the decision. Now I am back to decisions." The small cat pounces on his hand trying to play with his fingers, "Hum, I guess you picked me. You should have picked someone else don't you know that?" He sighs deeply, "I guess cats make their own fate. I need to make my own fate as well. Today has been the weirdest day! I feel like there is a whole theme." Brian chuckles.

The cat jumps to his lap and he strokes its soft fur, "I will call you Kethis for my grandfather, but just for today. Tomorrow back to the field that is if there is a tomorrow." He looks at his IU, "Okay I need to make one more try, just make one more try. Marek is probably right I am just having doubts about Daniel. That old trooper didn't help either did he Kethis?" He strokes the cat, which in turn tries to play with his fingers again. "Your claws hurt little one."

He sits the cat on his bed and stands quickly. He then turns his head looking at the beckoning IU and crosses to it. Taking a deep breath, he sends a message to Diana's personal mail, "Well cat, I mean Kethis I hope that she picks it up." Inwardly he cringes a bit Diana will not be happy that he is using her personal mail. "Well Kethis fate dictates that I must try to change my fate. Then again, if it is just a dream, just a dream it means nothing. I am all upset over nothing." He bites his lip full of doubt, 'Damn am I a coward or am I just tired?'

He sighs and reads his own communications waiting in IU mail. The first is from Diana: Brian it has been reported to me that Daniel has done well today. He has shown that by the means of humiliation that he was able to intimidate and bully the information out of the suspected hospital staff. Weapons and other materials were collected before they could be removed from the hospital. The individuals have been arrested and will be interrogated in the morning. We expect further arrests after interrogation of the suspected SS members. Please extend to Daniel our high regards to his work. DIANA.

The second from Steven: Brian, please extend to Daniel our deepest appreciation of a job well done. It was a surprise to not only find weapons but also so many in a hospital. It looks like we have several members of the notorious SS group. This should eradicate this deplorable organization and eventually all resistance units in this area. Perhaps you could suggest a bit less brutality next time. However, Daniel's work was practical and speedy. Bring him to the ship in the afternoon at fourteen hundred hours I would like to meet with him. Continue the good work for I believe that you can expect a promotion. STEVEN.

The next from his Youth Leader supervisor: Brian, please keep a better grip on those under your direction. I have several complaints that Visitor Friends Daniel is somewhat out of control. However, he is to be commended however for finding a large weapons cache today as well as several suspected Resistance members of the infamous Snake Suppression group. This does not negate the fact that there is a small problem. I would like to meet with you tomorrow at sixteen hundred hours in my office on the ship. EDWARD.

He replies to both Steven and Edwards's messages. The last communication comes in just as he is about to turn away: Youth Leader Brian. If it is possible, I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning before boarding the shuttle. Perhaps the same time and place as this morning, just after your usual morning Youth Leader meeting. I have had yet another request for reassignment from one of the troopers assigned this morning as guard to Visitor Youth Daniel. It will only take a few minutes. I thank you for your time and consideration in advance. SERGEANT DAN

He shakes his head, "Well that went from bad to worse didn't it Kethis. They want the humans subjugated but no one wants to be involved in the dirty work." The cat jumps awkwardly off his bed first to its feet and then to its nose as it lands on the floor. It immediately becomes busy checking out every corner. Brian smiles at its antics and mutters, "I guess you need a sandbox or dirt box or whatever they call it here. Your needs must be close to an elo. I just need the appropriate material for you cat."

He leaves and finds things quickly and is back within twenty minutes, but as the door opens, Diana is there cat in hand.

"Lovely isn't it?" She strokes the cat as it struggles to leave her grip. Her voice is calm, but flat she gives him a dark look. "Your not suppose to have this animal."

He looks directly at her, "I know it was an impulse. I apologize. I intend to turn it loose in the morning when I return to the planet."

She appears to ignore him, "They proliferate quickly, although this one may need more time to grow." Diana holds the cat by the scruff of the neck and it dangles from her hand. She turns the cat to her face and Kethis reaches out a claw and tries to scratch her.

Brian forces himself to be calm, "Grow?" He now wishes he could disappear. He knows better than to make a grab for the cat, as he has no doubt Diana will break its neck.

She stops dangling the cat and holds it close to her. "It is between cat and kitten I think." Diana continues stroking the struggling cat and smiles, "Being it is not grown."

"Oh, I thought it was its grown size now."

Diana sighs but does not let the cat go she now holds the struggling animal ever tighter. She looks him squarely in the eyes. "You can't tell if an animal is grown or not? Never mind. Perhaps tonight when you go to the Bernstein's for dinner you can give it to Daniel as a gift."

Brian cringes at the thought of Daniel keeping the little animal. He has heard the stories from troopers about Daniel's escapades into inflicting pain and humiliation, those that he has not seen for himself. He has no idea what Daniel does when he is unobserved.

"You are still going and there is no more talk of changing your plans." This comes out flatly as statement and not question and Diana continues. "It is important Brian that Daniel feels secure with us. I have plans for him. My message today should have told you that his work is exceptional." She stands close to him looking up at him her smile meant to look innocent, "Very important plans for you as well." He moves closer to her as well. Diana's face is lovely, there is a glow about her, and he feels the pull of the old attraction to her. She is a bit older, wiser, certainly beautiful and much too dangerous for him to be involved with in any kind of relationship.

Diana drops the kitten on the floor and stands close enough for her body to touch his. She runs the back of her fingers first across his cheek and then to his lips. He feels a tingle run through him. She says gently, "Come back tonight when you are finished with Daniel and I will make sure that your efforts are repaid doubly."

His eyes narrow and he takes a deep breath of her scent and he nods dully. "Yes I will come right away." His previous thoughts forgotten as he wraps his arms around her beginning to pull her close.

"I just want a demonstration of your loyalty Brian." She says her voice almost a purr.

From the corner of his eye, he can see the kitten playing with the wad of paper, which has fallen to the floor. He is stirred back to his original intent, 'Fate and butterflies, what if.'

"Demonstrate Diana?" He says, "I have labored hard to fulfill each order you have given. Would it not make more sense to invite him here for dinner instead of going there?"

Her face sets hard and her eyes glare at him. She steps out of his arms. "You have overstepped yourself. Your concern should be to do as you are ordered."

"I do not mean to contend with you, I mean only to serve you to my fullest. Daniel will feel that he is a part of our military in this way. Something I am sure he craves and that it is possible for that dream to happen if he were to dine here. Perhaps a short appearance by you would go further to enhance his favor of us. I believe that you have some very serious work planned for him at some point and his complete loyalty is necessary to those plans."

She ignores his words and spits out. "You will do as you're asked to do. Stop trying to find every excuse to not do what you are expected to." She turns on her heel, "Get rid of that, oh and it's female. Something I am sure you didn't note either. I don't want to find cats all over this ship in two months." She points to the kitten cowering in a corner.

"Yes of course." She greets his rely with icy silence, turns and leaves his room.

As soon as Diana leaves, the kitten comes bounding forward to jump around his boots and tries to claw its way up. He picks the cat up and strokes it. She purrs. Brian closes his eyes his face begins to calm and a look of contentment crosses his features. He remembers the last time he was home on the mountain. In a hoarse whisper he says, "I wish I were home little one. I think I'm homesick." He sighs, "I thought I wanted this. Guess you should be careful what you wish for Kethis. The problem is you just may get it."

Brian places the tiny cat on the bed and fixes the sandbox. "Sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe your fate was to come here and escape a big dog. Marek's what if." He goes to a box where he keeps his special Earth souvenirs. He opens it revealing a red ribbon that Robin gave him. It still holds a bit of her scent, he breathes it in. A bit of him is still tantalized by the scent. 'Now why did she give me this and for what reason have I kept it? I guess I kept it for today.' He sits on the bed and plays with the cat for a few minutes. "Got to go cat, I have an important task for the evening and I must complete it. Wish I wasn't feeling like I was preparing for my execution." He tosses his IU down on the bed.

He struggles to complete preparations for an assignment he does not want. There will be no intervention by Diana. When the preparations are complete, he straightens his uniform runs his fingers through sandy blonde hair and takes a deep sigh. It is at this time he notices the IU is missing. "Oh you didn't cat." He can now hear the soft ping, ping and traces the sound to the missing IU. He brings up the message marked urgent: Youth Leader Brian. Your shuttle is waiting for you and being held. Please report immediately.

He checks his weapon and slides a knife in his boot there is no need to go unprotected. 'If I can I will fight to the last breath. If I am being foolish I will send a message to Marek so he can laugh at me.'

He sends a message to the Shuttle Master and not checking to see if it has reached its intended destination. He throws the IU on the bed to late to do anything further. He leans down, and strokes the kitten. He lowers his voice, "May Zon smile upon me." He rushes out the door to the shuttle bay.

Arriving at the shuttle bay, Brian discovers the shuttle has left without him. With Steven's newly, implemented security shuttle rules it is no longer a case of just jumping on a shuttle. He smiles, 'Just perhaps luck is with me. Then again, Diana will make me eat nails for missing my shuttle. Then again eating nails is preferable than being dead.' Walking up to the Shuttle Master he says, "I was detained and I am afraid I have missed my shuttle. If you would please acknowledge my trip sheet that, I have missed my shuttle I will explain myself to my commanding officer. I understand that there will probably not be another shuttle for awhile."

The Shuttle Master ignores him, "ID number please?"

Brian punches in his ID number on the small black and red pad anticipating that for the moment he is free of impending death.

The Shuttle Master reads the small monitor. "Is this residential address still your final destination point?"

"Yes," Brian smiles confident that it will be awhile before he can secure another shuttle.

The Shuttle Master throws him a dark look. "There is a codicil to your shuttle pass tonight."

"There is?"

"Yes you're to be taken down in anything available if you didn't make your transport." The Shuttle Master nods to the technician, "Orders from Diana."

Brian's face falls a bit before he regains his composure.

The Shuttle Master watches as the technician enters in some information. Then he says, "You are lucky that there is another shuttle going down immediately and to the same area. In fact in the same residential area, please enter your ID here."

Rolling his eyes heavenward Brian asks, "A bit redundant isn't it?" Nevertheless, he does as requested and is given the number of the shuttle he is to board.

The Shuttle Master shows the technician something on the pad. Brian cannot hear what the technician says but he can overhear the Shuttle Master reply. "The very idea of having to send a shuttle or anything else down for one young officer is a waste of materials."

When Brian boards he finds that he is alone with Steven. He says nothing he knows where Steven is going, but Steven turns to him although not sneering Brian can hear it in his tone. "Miss your shuttle?" Steven asks.

Brian looks directly to Steven and says, "Yes sir and I received your message. I will bring Daniel for the meeting."

"Very good and I think that you will pleased with the meeting. You are a very capable officer." Steven pauses, "You, I think are destined to go far." There is a long pause, "To be young and to have it all before me once again. You are very lucky, use your youth wisely and fiercely."

Brian looks at Steven at first not sure what to say. Steven has been a very good mentor to him but on the other hand a very self-serving officer. Steven is not the ideal officer held up to him as the example of the Leaders best to the Youth Leader Corp. Then again, he is finding very few of these idealistic officers in the higher ranks. However, Steven has gone out of his way to teach and he is appreciative of this. "Thank you sir, whatever rank I attain will have been to a great part to the lesson's you have taught me."

"If that is the case perhaps I should. . ." Steven begins but is interrupted by the pilot.

"Sir, the Shuttle Master has informed me that we will not be leaving for a few minutes. Unless sir you wish to overturn the hold on the departure."

Steven turns and looks at the pilot, "No that is fine we will wait." The pilot takes his own seat at the controls. Steven turns to Brian, "So here you are. I had some very good reports from Devin on the security work that you have been doing this week. I trust Devin's opinion. Others are also putting in good words in your behalf without request as to your abilities. I am putting you up for a bit of a promotion. You are certainly flying through the ranks."

Brian nods uncomfortable for some reason. "Thank you sir, I don't know what to say."

"Candidly you deserve the promotion and it should not be long before you're able to request a transfer in position or another ship. I do hope that you will remain here and in security. At this time your duties of Youth Leader and the importance of that task keeps me from reassigning you full time to Security or I would do so. Your dedication has allowed me to work shall we say in peace."

Brian smiles although the discomfort is still with him and the veiled words of dedication he is certain is for his relationship to Diana. "Thank you sir, I do appreciate your words. Obviously I wish to do my best for the regime."

"Don't we all," Steven gives Brian a mocking smile. "You don't look happy. Why?"

"I am fine I am going to Daniel Bernstein's for the dinner." He hesitates for a moment. "Sir I know that you believe that this dinner at the Bernstein home is going to add to Daniel's belief that he is a needed member of our military. Also as away to show him he is valued outside of the military, in a more personal level as well." He takes a deep breath. "However, if we were to have the dinner here I believe that he would think that we place even greater trust and respect for him. When the time comes to test his loyalty to us, he will complete his assignment for the people who have given him everything. I guess it is too late for that, but perhaps a brief visit by a higher-ranking officer other than me. I do not mean to overstep myself sir."

Steven says, "Diana what does she think of this or have you not asked her."

Brian hesitates uncertain how to answer. It will not make any difference but then again it will not hurt. "Diana does not approve she wants the dinner to be held at the Bernstein home. I suppose to demonstrate that we are not distant and that we are willing to go out of our way for him. Of course, it is too late to hold it here. Then again, as I said a visit by a ranking officer would go a long way with Daniel. When he received Diana's ring he completely forgot about the pain and suffering inflicted on his family. He is eager to please us, more so to any superior officer that shows him any kind of attention. " He shrugs trying not to look like he is ready to wilt from worry.

Steven glances out of the shuttle door but says, "I actually think that a splendid idea. Can't understand why Diana didn't like that. Daniel is her special pet."

'Yours as well,' Brian sits quietly as the seconds mount to minutes.

Steven looks around the cabin, "One thing more. Try to teach Daniel some restraint. I am somewhat concerned." He pauses considering something and says, "Then again it may not be necessary for you to do so."

Brian sits up straighter and says, "Sir?"

Steven locks eyes with Brian, "As Daniel is learning the ways of, what shall we say. Hum. Let us just say that I have noticed that he no longer looks to you as the older and wiser officer. Rather as of late, he sees you as more peer than commanding officer, rather than someone not much older than him self. He has ideas to better himself without the years of schooling and training. He wants what you have."

"I ah, sir I am. . ."

Steven smiles a bit and shakes his head, "Has nothing to do with your conduct or training. It has to do with your age. You're to close to Daniel's age, what was once appropriate as big brother mentor is no longer appropriate as officer mentor."

There is a touch of anger in Brian's voice. "Sir I have men twice my age taking orders from me. I believe that I carry myself with the correct decorum of an officer."

Steven sighs a bit, "But Daniel is not a true officer he isn't meant to be. I doubt he would do any better with any younger officer even a human one. I would not worry about this nor be offended. I want him removed from your team and I can see you are upset over this."

Brian's tone quickly levels off, "No not at all, it's just I don't want you to think that I am not capable or being responsible. I know that things got a little out of hand at the hospital today, but I promise it will not happen again."

"You do not understand we may very well want it to happen again, but not under your direction. You will thank me for this later and I imagine you are rather relived to have him removed anyway. Why are you challenging me on this?"

"I was just wondering about Diana sir."

Steven's look becomes stern, "Diana has nothing to do with this decision. Her interests in this are secondary. You are not directly under her," Steven says a smirk coming to his lips. "Think about it, tomorrow I want us on agreement on this issue." Then Steven frowns and asks, "Is that clear?"

Brian nods and Steven says, "Good." Then Steven abruptly stands and angrily goes down the shuttle ramp causing Brian some concern until he hears him speaking to the Shuttle Master.

"Why are we still sitting here?" Steven asks.

The Shuttle Master sounds sincere. "Sir we are waiting for another passenger, who has been given the customary warning and if the officer doesn't appear soon the officer will be left behind. This I swear. It would not be fitting to keep you waiting sir. Besides the passenger is going to the same residential area and address as yourself."

Steven glares at the man, "You are keeping me waiting. Send the officer on another shuttle later it is not necessary for everyone to be there at the same time."

"I understand sir. You would think that others would be as considerate as yourself." His voice seems sincere and calm. Yet his tone is clearly commanding for someone whose rank is only that of Shuttle Master.

Brian cannot help but smile. Even Steven cannot get the Shuttle Master to move any faster without making a direct command.

"There you are sir, our missing officer," The Shuttle Master says as the hapless officer finally arrives. Brian recognizes her as a communications officer her name is Diaun if he remembers correctly.

Steven confronts the officer his face set sternly. "Were you not aware of the time you were to be here?"

"Of course sir," She pulls her shoulders back, "I had to return to get the proper equipment. I am to put the special security equipment in place at the Dupres house for a direct and secure communication line. I was told it was to be done tonight."

Steven's nose flares, "I know what you are doing and why you are doing it. Just why are you keeping me waiting?"

The young officer tries to look past Steven's eyes, but finally she pulls herself together. "Sir, as you know security is of the utmost. I need to hardcode a portion of the security device for the system and it took longer than expected. The idea is to make sure safe walls are put up so no human can break the code and try to intrude into our computer system. Earth communication equipment is neither advanced enough nor compatible. I have to verify that all is correct for each area. Mrs. Depres will have a password, but she will have to be given a timed entrance password each time she comes in. Then of course she will have to be allowed in and the alerts must be up and then the voice recognition device. Preparing the voice recognition device on their antiquated computers has been difficult in order to integrate our safety protocols on their phone system. It would be easier if we were allowed more of our equipment on the planet. However, I understand our purpose is to leave little of our technology for the Resistance to try and steal." She takes a deep breath, "There is just a great deal as you know for security."

"When you are given a time to arrive next time, I suggest that you appear and that . . ." Steven sees Diana and simply walks away from Diaun.

Steven turns to the Shuttle Master, "You will wait. That is an order."

Steven then walks over to Diana who nods slightly at him. "Going somewhere Diana?" He asks his face set playfully.

Diana stands with her arms crossed tightly to herself, tapping lightly with one toed boot. "No John has a guest coming from the New York mothership. I thought you would be down dallying with your girlfriend by now."

He glances at the six overly tall shock troopers behind her making up the honor guard. "We all have jobs to do Diana and I know how to do mine. I was just talking to Brian who has your scent all over him." He smiles at her. "Seems that he gave you an excellent idea and you denied it. I guess it is hard to go out of your way what with John's guest coming. Of course, it is not as important as what you're doing now. Perhaps tomorrow I will talk to Daniel. Give the young man the impression that his future matters to me, to us all."

Diana sighs as though being bothered with something needless, "On the contrary I have been thinking a great deal about doing what Brian requested. I don't like it when a Second Lieutenant requests something from me and then goes over my head when they don't like the answer."

"He is my officer Diana, he is your," Steven pauses, "Your, just what is he to you darling?"

She smiles briefly at first then her voice becomes scornful, "Don't darling me." Her eye's lock on to Steven, "He performs important tasks as is required by junior officers. He is working under different officers getting the feel of diverse positions. A young officer does well to learn as much as possible in varied fields. It broadens his working education as is standard for a Second Lieutenant. I have the authority to order Brian or any other officer to tasks that I find important. His Youth Leader supervisor has been advised and that is all that is important. You should hardly bother yourself with it."

Steven is smirking,** "**Your field is not in Brian's file." Then he puts his hand to his chin as though in reflection, "Different working positions is it. You are generally quite busy teaching." He lets his words hang in the air.

Diana glares at him placing her hands on her hips. "Brian has been an outstanding officer and has made him self available to the orders of his superiors. I have not been the first ranking officer to ask young officers to comply with orders outside of their field."

"He has it in him to make a very good officer if you don't corrupt him first." Steven says losing his smile.

Diana shakes her head as though in disbelief. "I corrupt him. You seem to be doing that all on your own."

Steven tilts his head a bit his smile returning. "Anyway I am now thinking that I will drop over to this party at Daniel Bernstein. My presence shall demonstrate to him how much we all appreciate his work. I am busy, but it is an excellent idea. Oh I must go we all know how our Shuttle Master likes his schedules kept."

Diana crosses her arms tightly again. "We wouldn't have these stupid shuttle rules if it weren't for you. If it were up to me the very first thing I would do is to remove them."

"Darling I thought you would like the safety measures." He nods his head a smile on his lips and leaves Diana fuming.

Diaun enters the shuttle thankful to escape Steven's wrath and sits next to Brian, "I am really sorry I had to finish the work."

Brian shrugs, but gives her a dubious look, "Sure takes time."

Diaun's voice is heavily accented, but he cannot make out what region of Earth. She says, "You know it really does take time to put the encoding in and . . ." She leaves off with the statement as Brian, continues to give her a doubting look.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I have a cousin on the De'Motee he was a Youth Leader, but his height made it difficult to attend to his duties. Humans kept asking him if he played basketball and about the weather." He shrugs, "He is in communications. He has told me about setting up the special security encoding devices."

She hangs her head her red hair streaked a bit. The streaks are something Brian is sure is not approved of. She lifts her head and they exchange glances. "I just learned my friend was killed, by Earth resistance. I spit on them." Her voice begins to tremble a bit, "I will miss him so much." There is so much heartache in her voice that he is sure there is something more.

Brian reaches out and softly touches her hand, "I am very sorry. I have lost troopers under me to resistance and I hurt for each of them that were killed."

Her shoulders sag as though she has lost the strength to sit up straight. "I love him. I am pregnant."

Brian removes his hand as if scalded.

Diaun's voice picks up a sharp edge, "You can tell if you want. It doesn't matter. I don't care what they do to me."

He nods his head slowly, "I ah, won't do that. Are you sure? You know birth control, perhaps your not."

She flinches, "Yes I am. These things happen occasionally. The dosage must not have been strong enough for me. I want to keep the child if I am allowed. In fact, I intend to fight to keep my baby. I just need a way to convince them to let me."

Brian looks to her and then away, "You shouldn't be telling me this."

She nods her head a bit, and then points to herself. "I am going to have a baby. A baby, I am not going to be keeping that a secret."

Brian finds he cares for this person he barely knows. He studies her face searching for the right words to say. "I wish you luck. I guess if you really want to keep the baby though you need to not tell everyone you see." He gathers his thoughts and asks, "How long to your next med check?"

Her shoulders sag again, "In two weeks."

Brian glances at the pilot who appears to be busy. "Oh, I am sorry not much time. Do you have friends on this ship?"

"I was transferred only a few days ago. I thought it horrid that I was leaving my friend. If only I knew the future. How am I going to keep the baby? It's all I want now."

Brian looks away from her gathering his thoughts and then turning back again. "Tomorrow if you want we can talk. Maybe we can find something a solution perhaps. Can you be at Deck D Rec center tomorrow evening?"

Her eyes become large, but before she can say anything Steven enters the cabin and sits down. She lifts her head slightly and nods her head discreetly to Brian. She mouths, 'Okay.' Her smile is bright and hopeful.

Brian knocks on Daniel's door with a great deal of foreboding. However, in moments, he begins to calm and wonders why he ever felt so fearful about death and dying the whole thing seems silly now.

Daniel opens the door and welcomes him in smiling and clapping him on the back as he enters the house. "How are you Daniel?" He asks.

"Oh I am fine," Daniel lifts his wine glass up. "I am sorry that I wasn't able to spend much time with your cousin." Daniel then leans against the wall in a pose of indifference a wine glass in one hand.

"Oh he is quite busy himself. He understands." Brian walks into the living room carefully looking for Maggie. "Where are the ladies?"

Daniel speaks in a low voice. "Oh, yea Brian, Maggie and Kathy are just setting up the dining room for dinner. Today my own personal bodyguard assigned when I am on duty." He is grinning and his voice is raised enough so the women can hear in the dining room. "Man, I can't believe it a fancy catered dinner and wine. All just for me and my friends," He cradles the wine glass in his hand taking a sip, "Nice."

Brian removes his cap and Kathy greets him with a glass of champagne as she and Maggie enter the room, "How about a toast Brian?" Kathy smiles and gives her thick chestnut hair a shake. Kathy glances at Maggie and back to Brian, "I am so happy to be here and be with you Brian. You know away from the hospital. So let us toast our new friendship."

"I don't understand toast?" He glances to Daniel and adds, "I don't think you are talking about warm bread."

Daniel laughs, "That's funny Brian. You know a toast, clink- clink." He laughs again enjoying Brian's confusion.

Maggie comes up smiling up at Brian, "Yes Brian I think your first toast is in order."

Daniel runs his hand against Maggie's blonde hair and asks, "What should we toast Maggie?"

"Brian doesn't understand toast," Kathy says and turns to the Youth Leader, "You raise a glass and you honor someone or wish for health or something good to happen."

Brian asks, "It is for wishing?" He is still confused and looking at the group.

"Sort of," Kathy says.

"Maggie, why don't you make it for us?" Daniel asks placing his arm around her waist, his hand lazily reaches down and pats her backside.

Brian watches, as Maggie acts embarrassed or unhappy with Daniel's attentions.

"Okay." Maggie raises her glass a cheerful grin graces her mouth, "To Brian and Daniel may you get what you both so richly deserve." They all laugh except for Brian who gives them a self-conscious smile.

He is still holding the champagne glass awkwardly in his hand the others click the raised glasses together.

Kathy says, "Brian I think it might be unlucky to not join into the toast."

Brian raises the glass as the others click their glasses to his.

"Bottoms up," Maggie says and proceeds to drain the glass.

Kathy does the same and then makes a face, "Bubbles."

"Wow never saw people drink champagne like that before," Daniel follows their lead. "Doesn't it tickle your nose or something? Man I can't even drink it like that."

Only Brian's glass is still full as he takes two sips and nothing more. Maggie makes a theatrical sigh and asks perplexed, "Brian, don't you like the champagne?"

"It's fine." Brian says his eyes are unhappy until Kathy takes the glass and his hand.

"I read palms, love to see what your palm says." She says and then guides Brian to the sofa as he suggests they simply sit and talk.

Maggie takes Kathy's glass and returns with both of their glasses full again. As she hands a glass to Kathy and turns to Daniel, "Oh darling I forgot to fill yours." She leaves and returns with a fresh bottle and fills Daniel's glass and she and Daniel join Kathy and Brian. After awhile they are all laughing and Kathy is persuading Brian to take another sip.

Maggie fills again the glasses. As she approaches Brian she says, "I'm just going to top this off. Now drink up and join the party."

Daniel laughs and says, "Yea Brian don't be a wet blanket." He takes another drink. Brian pressed on by Kathy takes another small sip of wine.

"Well I think that Kathy and I should finish setting the dinner out. It may be catered but it still needs to be served. We'll call you when were ready to sit down. Kathy, can you break away from good old Brian?" Maggie laughs and winks to Daniel.

Kathy says, "Why of course." She takes Brian's glass and puts it to his lips, "just another sip darlin'." Brian takes the glass from her hand but does not take a drink.

"I'll be back, Daniel." Maggie says giving Daniel a peck on the cheek as Daniel tries to grab her. "I'll be back."

There is a knock at the door and Maggie jumps.

"Are you expecting someone?" Maggie asks Daniel.

"No the food and wine was already delivered. Let's find out who it is." He gets up laughing and swaying a bit from the alcohol he has consumed already and slowly crosses to the front door.

Maggie and Kathy exchange worried glances. Kathy walks over to Maggie her breath already coming in short pants. "Maggie it is to soon the plan wasn't suppose to go into effect until later. Brian doesn't look the least bit drowsy. He hasn't had enough."

Maggie reaches down to her purse on the side table her hand at the latch. Maggie looks at Kathy, "It can't be our people they would be sticking to the plan. It could be that we have been discovered. If necessary we will have to use it." Maggie and Kathy look at the purse with the small gun hidden inside. "We will give away the location of our headquarters otherwise. Damn lizards have ways of getting information out of you and none too pleasant either."

Kathy looks at the purse, "Oh god I'm afraid of guns."

"You think I like this. This was supposed to be a fail-safe plan. Get Daniel drunk. Get Brian at least a little drowsy so to lower his guard. Shit! Now we make a run to the bathroom and we do it. We have to." Maggie says and sighs deeply her false bravado already beginning to crumple.

Kathy is visibly stiffing. Maggie gives her a reassuring look and smiles saying, "Stay calm it is probably nothing. We discussed this possibility. Just be ready to move if necessary. Sure, be nice to take Brian out first if I have to bite the big one. It would be one less lizard skulking about."

Brian appears to be dividing his time between Daniel and the women but does not appear to know what they are discussing.

Maggie makes a decision to look him in the eye in the hopes of discouraging him. Their eyes lock hard on one another, and then both look away simultaneously. She turns to Maggie, "Be tough!"

"I never really thought I would be thinking of doing something like this. I should have," Kathy says as she nods. Her muscles tense as she readies herself to bolt to the bathroom with Maggie.

Brian catches Kathy's eyes from across the room and asks, "Nervous?" She gives her head a quick shake in response and he asks. "Then what is wrong?"

She does not have to try to answer a shock trooper stands there with Daniel at the door. Brian joins them and asks. "What is happening?"

The trooper enters and gives Brian a device, which he looks at it a smile slowly, spreads across his face.

"Daniel this is outstanding. Diana wants to see you. It would be good if we left now. We will be taking the shuttle I came in. Then it must return directly here for Steven's use so we must leave immediately so it can be returned for Steven's departure when he is ready to return to our ship. I know that the food is prepared, but I know that you would not want to overlook this opportunity. Kathy, Maggie you are both invited and I insist that you come up to the ship as well. I also know that Daniel wants you there as well." He turns and gives Daniel the message from Diana.

Daniel's face is set in a wide grin. "Brian I would love it. Wow! Me an honored guest, this day gets better and better. I can't believe it me an honored guest on the ship. Can you believe this Maggie?" He quickly retrieves the women's coats and whispers in Maggie's ear as he places her coat around her shoulders. "I told you I was going up in the ranks." Brian stands with trooper his eyes narrowed and intent on Maggie once again.

Maggie nods trying to control the shaking and clutches her purse tightly. Kathy stands there shivering next to her.

Daniel takes Maggie's hand. "Hey babe, are you nervous? Trust me I'll take care of you. Hey Brian, we can bring up the rest of the wine can't we? We can keep on partying on."

Brian nods, "Sure but you will have to carry it up."

Daniel fetches the carton and returns quickly to the room, "You alright Maggie? I noticed some ginger ale on the counter you didn't want that did you." He asks when he returns.

Maggie looks around. Kathy's face turns ashen. Maggie says, "No I just brought that in case we wanted to mix some drinks."

Maggie notices Brian's cold glare and continues, "Yes, I am fine Daniel but, do you mind if I beg off this time. Kathy and I we just, well we aren't in your class." Maggie says. She looks at Brian who is now talking to the trooper, her eyes narrowing at the thought of the failed plan.

As they enter, the shuttle Maggie overhears Brian say, 'What if – then something and – butterflies'. Her stomach feels like it is flopping about it is making her nauseas. 'Oh, my god this isn't supposed to be happening.' She looks to Kathy who is white as a sheet. 'If the plot had been discovered this would be happening differently everything is fine,' she is deep in thought when Daniel sits down next to her.

"Hey good looking what's wrong?" Daniel asks her a slightly inebriated smile on his face.

"Nothing sugar I have never been to the mothership. Kind of nervous," she says. "I am nothing special and they are well from another world. I am probably going to seem pretty plain, you know unsophisticated." She runs her hand down his chest to his crotch, quickly removes it, and then looks away feigning embarrassment. "Maybe I could wait for you here and well," pausing, "make things special." Maggie giggles.

Daniel teases her. His laugh coming out like a snort, "That might be fun Maggie, but it will be more fun on the ship." He giggles as he runs his hand up her thigh leaving it there until Maggie lifts his hand up and kisses his fingers.

Maggie still holds Daniel's hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. "Come on Daniel lets blow this off, I can think of better things for us to do."

"Hey to late now," Daniel says as the door whooshes closed and the feel of the shuttle slightly vibrates as it lifts from the ground.

From the corner of her eye, Maggie can see Brian watching her carefully as their eye's meet he glares at her. 'Nice he doesn't like me as much as I hate him.' She makes a little kissie face to him. To her relief Kathy whispers in Brian's ear and he laughs turning away from her.

"I can't believe this," Says the large black man Caleb who is in a fury. "I should have spoken up when we came up with that idiot plan to send the girls." His voice takes on an apologetic tone, "I should have said something."

They watch as first a trooper comes out of the house. Daniel is next and he carries a box. The pilot stands at the door of the craft his weapon available if needed. Caleb is sure he would not fail to use it. Brian follows Daniel and last the girls exit the house. The women are first to enter into the shuttle. Caleb begins to start after them but a man in a leather jacket grabs him. As he tries to shake loose and he says, "My god they took the girls you know what they will do."

Ham says, "Not now. We may kill them but they will surely kill the women first. Maggie is smart and she is vouching for Kathy. They know they can't give away our plan. I think I saw Maggie drop something we will check it out as soon as they leave. Maybe there is a note or some sort of message. I know Maggie would make the attempt if possible."

They watch the shuttle lift and depart. Caleb turns in a fury to Ham, "They'll kill them anyway."

"No Caleb, I don't think they would have been all so friendly. However, we are out a test subject."

Caleb glares at Ham, "You can be pretty nonchalant when it has nothing to do with you. Yea you're a real piece of work."

Ham shakes his head a bit, "Just think it's a real shame that they could be wasting their loyalty to us for nothing."

Caleb mellows and his face loses its previous anger.

A large man walks up to them silently his words accented with a slight Texas accent, "We're going through with this still?"

Feigning indifference Ham says, "Probably not tonight Chris, not unless we can find another one of them alone, but if anyone has someone in mind please speak up." He pauses a moment and continues, "We have someone stationed at a pay phone to let them know if we have brown shirts friend or not. We'll make the call and warn them to start packing up for the other site." Ham takes a cigarette out, lights it, and says, "Just in case it's not so friendly for Maggie and her friend."

A new resolve enters Caleb's eyes and he speaks up. "I know who works at good ol' Eleanor's house and I know who is going to be there. Looks like we just revise the plan...."

Ham smiles obviously intrigued with the idea, "Just the way I wanted it in the first place." He and Caleb stand quietly for a moment and then Ham moves to where Maggie dropped her purse.

He returns quickly. "Chris, Caleb, no note but there is a gun, which has been dropped in the bushes. I think it's a good sign, but we better call and warn everyone all the same," Ham says giving the gun to Chris.

Caleb hits the van with his fist hard making a loud ding noise, "What about the Depres house?"

"Hey that's my van," Chris growls.

"They do have a guard Caleb and we didn't make a plan for taking Steven." Ham says.

Caleb shakes his head hard and spits the words out, "Look we watched the shuttle glide from Eleanor Depres house over here. Then take off for up there," He points up to indicate the mothership. "The shuttle is gone which means the pilot is gone, but it won't stay gone. It will return immediately for Steven or at least another craft. We have a window now! You're the mercenary figure it out for yourself."

Ham smokes his cigarette watching the smoke and shaking his head no with Caleb towering over him, until Chris interrupts them. "Hey there is a little note in the barrel." He unrolls it holding it to what little light he has and reads, "All ok – Be prepared in case." He rolls it back up and tucks it in his shirt holding his hand over the pocket for a moment.

"She'll be okay," Caleb, says his voice soft and reassuring.

Chris shrugs glancing away from them, "Didn't say she wouldn't."

"Hey we all know you have a bit of a crush on her." Ham turns and looks to his friend studying him closely. "She's too tough for you Chris. She's a tiger to your pussy cat." They all quietly chuckle.

Chris smiles suddenly bringing a youthful appearance to his face but it does not last long as the worn out look returns.

"Well Caleb I think that Maggie thought there was a chance to escape or she would have used the gun on her and Kathy." Ham points to the gun still in Chris' hands. "She's a brave young woman. Gutsy I'll give her that. Still we warn everyone just in case."

Caleb asks, "Then to the Depres? I know how to get in by the back door."

"Why not it's just around the corner," Ham points his thumb over his shoulder. He then glances over his shoulder a calculating look on to his features. "Hell why not we don't need all of that debating at HQ, that just takes time. Unnecessary time for the same result we would get if we went ahead anyway."

They get into the van driving first to the small convenience store and the pay phone with Chris giving a short one-sided conversation. Ham comes out tucking a pack of cigarettes in his jacket pocket and they drive to the back of Eleanor Depres house. Caleb tells them what he knows and what he thinks, "There is a back entrance, sort of out of the way. It's for the people who work here to use. Eleanor doesn't like for them to use the same entrance as everyone else. I know that they have a trooper in back and one in front, and another with the pilot in the shuttle when he returns. We can kill the one in back and get Eleanor and her friend before the trooper in front suspects anything is wrong. When the shuttle comes back, he'll see the trooper in front and figure all is okay. Eleanor doesn't like to be disturbed, so it may be awhile before they know something is wrong. Then again I don't know how often the troopers check with each other, but it's a good working plan even if I'm not a mercenary."

Ham and Chris both chuckle and Ham says, "Sounds good Caleb, we do it fast and get out of there."

Caleb motions them to stop and he gets out with the others following him.

They find only the one trooper in the back and some technician who stumbles on them when they turn the corner suddenly. Chris and Ham dispatch both quickly.

They rap at the back door and a small black woman opens the door in a frumpy maid's uniform. "Caleb what are you doing. Leave you must leave now, that Steven is here."

"Domenica you have to trust me and know what I do next is done for you." Caleb says.

Chris walks up taking the rag soaked in chloroform up to her. She struggles and then goes limp. He places fingers to her neck. "She'll be okay."

"Hold her up Chris," Caleb says and then he hits her solidly in the face.

Both Ham and Chris look shocked. Caleb steps around her and begins to open a few drawers until he finds some twine and he begins to tie and gag the unconscious Domenica.

"Isn't that overkill?" Chris asks.

Caleb says sharply, "I don't want any doubt that she was not part of this. Want it to look like she fought us." He then goes to a closet and tries to put the white jacket on but it is too small. Ham takes it from him and puts it on. The jacket was made for a slightly built man and it is a tight fit but acceptable. Ham takes up the tray with two glasses and a bottle of wine on it and the others follow weapons ready.

Steven sits on the sofa with Eleanor the lighting subdued and classical music plays softly in the background. "Domenica it's about time." Eleanor says her voice filled with annoyance, but from the corner of her eye, she sees a white jacket. Her tone changes to puzzlement as she says, "Randall what are you doing here I thought you went home already."

There is a click of a gun at Steven's head and he immediately stiffens and then tries to scramble to his feet. "What the," Steven yells anger already evident in his voice.

"Stand up." Ham says his jaw tense, and he motions with the gun although Steven is already in the process of standing. Chris takes Steven's side weapon and slides it under his belt.

Eleanor stands up her face a mask of confusion clasping her hands together, "Who are you where is Domenica?" She tries to go past Caleb who forces her backwards with a large hand.

He shakes his head no his face a stern mask. "I would stay back if I were you."

"How dare you enter this house?" Steven stands ridged with anger and embarrassment.

"Let me guess. How dare human scum like us capture someone like you? Just lucky I guess." Caleb says his eyes narrow a bit and take on a hard look.

The muscles on Steven's face are drawing tighter the longer he stands as his voice takes on indignant tone. "You will never get out of here there is a guard in the front and one in the back."

"If you let out a yelp to let the trooper in front know. Then I will have to kill you both and then we can fight our way out of here. Oh yea the one at the back he's not going to be doing much breathing from now on." Ham smiles as Steven focuses on Ham's hand stained a bit with green.

"Funny thing is it wasn't going to be you we had our hearts set on, it was supposed to be Bernstein's little friend." Caleb says the light throwing his shadowed profile onto the wall like a dark apparition.

"Brian?" Steven says shocked.

Ham looks evenly at Steven, "Yea, lover boy himself, but you'll do."

Steven smiles thinking, 'It must be Brian. How ironic I baited Diana and she took the bait for once. That is what I get for gloating. Isn't that to damn funny?' He loses his smile and glares at the human in front of him.

Caleb steps quickly to the small table where Ham has placed the tray and picks up the bottle. "Nice year. Very nice year," His voice has taken an odd tone sending shivers down Steven. Caleb runs his hand down the smooth cool neck of the bottle gently. There is just a hint of pain in his voice, "Ben would have liked this. He was becoming quite the classy young man. Yea Ben would have liked this. . ."

Chris is already taking the small jar with the chloroform and rag out of his pocket. He cradles in one hand with the other ready to take the lid off making sure that Eleanor can see his movements. Her eyes dart about for escape and back to the jar.

She begins to scream as Chris takes his first step towards her. At last, Caleb finally has someone to take his anger out on. He grabs her and throws her against the wall with a loud whack. She sinks quietly to the floor.

"Damn did the trooper hear?" Chris rushes to window and looks discreetly out his knuckles turning white from the firm grip he has on the jar. He sucks in, deeply exhales, and says, "Good he's just walking his post."

Ham turns on Steven and Chris walks back to apply the chloroform on him. Steven resists, but Caleb is directly behind him and there is a loud whack sound. Caleb has taken the bottle and hit Steven on the head. Steven goes down to his knees and then falls on the floor the only sound now a solid thud of Steven's knees hitting the floor. There is a softer thud in the quiet room as his body hits the floor next.

Ham shakes his head no smile but rather a sneer resembling a smile, "Anger management Caleb you just need a bit of anger management."

Chris wears a wide grin as he lifts up the unconscious Steven on his shoulder and says, "What a wild man you are Caleb."

There is a third thud as the bottle slowly falls to floor from Caleb's limp fingers. With long strides, he lifts Eleanor and follows Chris with the motionless Steven out to the back to the van.

Caleb walks around the red haired female officer her eyes staring out at nothing her mouth still forming a little O of surprise. Her tools spread around her. Chris follows him carefully stepping over the small pool of blood balancing Steven's inert form on his shoulder.

Maggie and Kathy sit at a small table on low upholstered chairs and small individual plates of fruit sit in front of them. Kathy's eyes are closed listening to what sounds like flute music and wind chimes from hidden recessed speakers. The room is painted an antiseptic white. It suggests cleanliness rather than rigidness, due mostly to the lighting, which is dim with small globes strategically lining the walls like candles. Brian had lit scented oil and it was wafting gently through the air. Maggie had to admit it that if she were any place else and with anyone other than Brian and Daniel it would actually be therapeutic.

Brian and Daniel stand close to Diana talking quietly to her. Maggie watches her as she flirts with them especially with Daniel. Brian appears as though he has served dinner to Diana who wears a long red dress cut down in the back. Maggie cannot help but think 'Wonder what that looks like with scales?' Diana laughs at something Daniel says and runs a slender finger down his cheek. Daniel laughs bawdily.

Maggie turns the bluish crystal cut glass to the light at first fascinated by the lavender wine in the blue glass. It is then that she can make out symbols lining the rim of the glass, 'That must be lizard language.' She makes a mental note to try to remember some of the symbols. Maggie takes one sip after the other of the flowery wine waiting for Brian and Daniel to return to the table.

"Maggie," Kathy says faintly.

Maggie turns away from her study of the glass, "Yes."

"Brian said this was special didn't he?" Kathy seems somewhat distant.

"From his home world I guess, just for Daniel tonight as honored guest." Maggie snorts, "Take a gallon to make you the least wise drunk."

"Firdauss, right?"

Maggie shrugs, "Hum, I guess so. Tastes like flowers."

Kathy giggles, "You ever eat flowers?"

Maggie says nothing, but holds her glass out to a young visitor woman who comes forward and pours her more wine.

Daniel swaggers up, "Hey Maggie, Diana was telling me that they all like the work I've been doing." The visitor woman comes up with the wine, "Hey no more of that." He waves the woman off, "Hey no offense, something with a bit more punch would be better. Now I know why Brian doesn't drink, if he's drinking that purple Kool-Aid. You need to try a real mans drink Brian."

Brian remains impassive.

Maggie digs her fingers into her own arm, 'Stupid fool, you're drunk enough I want off this ship in one piece.'

"Please there is a bottle of scotch in the cabinet. I believe this to be a real man's drink. Please pour our honored guest a glass." Diana says.

The woman opens the door of a long table high plain white cabinet. It has the always-present Visitor symbol emblazed on the top in gold on a field of black. The young woman bends and takes out a highball glass and the scotch. In the cabinet are many more bottles, gin, vodka, and more. Daniel walks over and whistles admiring at the stocked cabinet, "Let me do that for you." He holds out his hand and she hands him the bottle. In turn, he gives the young woman a large grin but she does not respond except to say thank you. He touches her hand briefly and then the glass and gives her a bawdy wink. The young woman nods her head handing him the glass her movements almost robotic and her face void of emotion.

Diana and Brian's eyes meet as Daniel pours the glass full. Maggie is certain some sort of silent communication passes between the two. For some reason even unknown to her she quips, "Shouldn't scotch be poured into a scotch glass?"

No one says anything except for Daniel who says, "Hey what's the difference?" He laughs sloshing a bit of the drink onto his hand. He then brings his hand up and touches the small puddle resting there with his tongue. From the corner of his eye, he catches the three Visitors staring at him quietly there faces unreadable.

As an after thought Daniel says, "Its okay," losing some of his earlier confidence, "I mean, I ah . . ." There is a bit of panic in his eyes as he watches Diana and Brian standing there regarding him.

In a soothing voice Brian says, "No please you are a guest, where would our manners be if we were not to present the best that we can give to you." He looks towards to Kathy barely glancing at Maggie. "Kathy would you and Maggie prefer scotch as well or perhaps something else? You brought wine would you care for that instead?"

"Naw I'll stick to the posie lemonade," Maggie says.

Brian does not bother to look or respond to her as though ignoring her will make her disappear. She smiles she would like nothing better than to disappear or at the very least make Brian and Diana disappear.

Diana then motions to the young visitor woman and then to the cabinet and says, "Pour a glass of Moeeifth in the traditional glass." She turns to Daniel with a demur smile and says, "Before you drink the scotch let us share a drink Daniel, all of us together as your friends."

Again, Daniel's self-assurance inflates and beaming says, "We are friends aren't we. Yea lets us have a drin tageder."

The young woman hands to Diana a tall slender crystal glass, inside little silver dots float like the inside of a snow globe. Diana holds the glass up and then presents it by pointing to each of them in turn. "Nissoei roya Daniel," Diana's voice becomes sultry, "It is a drink of friendship do you like it Daniel? It is for you." She then brings the glass to Daniel's lips and he takes a drink. Daniel swallows giving her a leering look as their eyes meet.

Then she turns from him and offers the glass to Brian who takes a small sip and then to Maggie who does the same. Maggie is delightfully surprised as the cinnamon tasting Moeeifth burns the way a good drink should. "I can taste cinnamon and something I can't put my finger on," she says.

Diana then brings the glass to Kathy who takes a long look at the glass as it passes before the light and says, "Oh, my god! Is that little tiny bugs? Sorry that just gives me the willies."

Diana reacts as though hurt, "I was told that you and Maggie enjoyed the drink tequila." Diana turns to Maggie smiling, "I was told by Daniel that you ate the worm."

Maggie collects herself quickly and does not allow the look of disgust to show on her face. She looks Diana in the eye giving her a steady defiant look her voice representing her more rebellious nature. "Here let me." She drains the glass. "It was Mezcal." Maggie immediately feels sorry as Diana gives her an, I won look, 'That was wonderfully childish of me.'

However, Daniel beams at her with an appreciative look and yells, "Way to go Maggie."

Never had Maggie been so happy to hear from Daniel. Diana sits between Maggie and Kathy laying her hand gently on Maggie's shoulder as she takes her place. Maggie resists the urge to yank away from her. 'Never again will I be a nobody to Diana.'

"Maggie you will have to tell me how you and Daniel first met. I am somewhat confused Brian tells me you are a nurse but he couldn't find you in the hospital records. You did meet at the hospital didn't you?" Diana says her attention fully on the young woman.

"I'm a temp."

On Brian's lips, there is a touch of a smile.

"Yes actually he did find your records as temporary staff. We were amazed at the shoddy record keeping." Diana smiles as she speaks.

Brian has a touch of smirk as he says, "Nervous Maggie? You must know as someone close to Daniel that I would need to verify that you would cause no harm to him. You're safe or we would have arrested you." He gives her a friendly smile and their eyes meet briefly knowing that neither likes the other.

Daniel does not say anything in her defense and Maggie barely gives him a glance. 'At least the doctored records hold up and Kathy really does work at the hospital.' She lifts her head for a moment giving Brian a look that says I could have told you. Then she sighs knowing now that he will not stop looking into her background.

Diana has been watching with interest and when the conversation stops she says, "Maggie I am interested in how you and Daniel met."

Oh well it was like this," Maggie sighs inwardly, 'Better to just get this over with.' She begins the narration of her carefully fabricated love story but the young serving woman whispers into Diana's ear.

"My dears you must forgive me I have something to attend to. Some problem has arisen." Diana nods to the woman and whispers something to her. She then stands up and abruptly leaves the group without further word.

Maggie watches Brian. One thing is certain Brian's infatuation with Diana. He looks like a puppy his eyes rarely leave Diana.

As for Daniel, he has drained the glass of scotch and leaves to refill it before returning to the group.

Kathy simply sits her eyes fixed on an invisible spot on the wall. Brian turns and stares at her, "Kathy you okay?"

"Too much to drink, I'm sorry I must confess I don't drink that often." Kathy places her head in her hands for a few moments as though her head is too heavy.

Brian smiles a bit his voice holds a bit of comfort in its tone, "That's okay. I do not drink that often myself. I hope you enjoyed the tour of the ship."

"Yes very much." Kathy picks her head up slowly as though it is difficult to sit straight. She sounds tired and her voice seems forced, "I hope I've not been a wet blanket?"

"Even though I do not really understand the expression I can assure you that you are not." Brian says his voice silky as he turns to her taking her hand and caressing it, a moment before Kathy literally yanks it away from his grasp.

There is a moment of surprise on Brian's face but before he can comment on it, Diana returns. She sits down between the young women again and says, "I am afraid that I can't stay. I would like to thank you again Daniel for coming to the ship on short notice it has been a delight in ways you will never understand."

Her words appear to confuse Brian.

Daniel only nods briefly his words slurred he says, "Sure hope do it again real soon," and takes yet another drink from his glass.

"Of course we will Daniel you are a very important individual to us and especially to me. Your labors will not go unrewarded." Diana says and then turns away from him to say something quietly to Kathy.

Daniel looks satisfied at Diana's words and seems unaware of what his hands are doing. While Diana had been speaking to him, he had moved ever closer to Maggie to hear Diana's words. Now he runs one hand down Maggie's breast a leering smile on his lips. She takes his hand gently and sets it on his lap and smiles to Diana who has turned back in time to enjoy Daniel's antics.

Daniel's eyes are heavy and he is obviously intoxicated. He takes his hand and rubs Maggie's crotch as he leans over to kiss her his breath reeking. She sighs a bit and removes his hand placing it again on his lap. Maggie catches Brian as he turn tries to catch Daniel's attention when he thinks he has it he shakes his head no sharply. Finally, Daniel stops as Maggie blocks his hand as he makes yet another attempt.

Diana throws back her head and says laughing a bit, "My, a young man of ample appetite."

"Ssorrie litt-le wassteddd." Daniel says a large happy grin on his face. "I do like my Maggie Poo."

Diana lifts a brow a smile playing on her lips.

Maggie resists the urge to scream, the only good thing is that Brian looks like he will join her in screaming.

Diana says, "I wish only that you are all having a good time and that you feel free to do what you feel comfortable in doing. After all this is a time to relax. I must now leave you, please continue to enjoy yourselves. You are welcome to stay the night and I hope that you feel comfortable enough to do so. Brian if I could have a moment of your time." She and Brian stand and walk to the door. Maggie can overhear part of the conversation, Brian apparently has his bed for the night and it is not in his cabin.

Brian returns standing on the other side of Daniel's chair resting his hand lightly on the back. "I am afraid that I must break our gathering as my duty begins quite early in the morning. You are welcome to stay the night and Diana is having someone come to take you to rooms so I hope you accept our invitation."

Maggie feels her heart lurch and she watches Kathy physically stiffen.

Daniel stands swaying a bit and places his knee on the seat to keep from falling. He says gleefully, "Okee-dokee that'd be great woodn't it." Daniel giggles as he points first to himself and then to Maggie winking to Brian slyly, "Ah, Maggie and I right." He turns to her with a smile that he must think is sexy, but Maggie finds repulsive. "Hey in the morn'en I can see how you start your day, eh Brian. Like rich-a-wals and stuff, off kinda world stuff." Daniel then burps loudly in Brian's face and Maggie smiles, as Brian actually looks a bit green. She bites the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the mental picture of a green-scaled Brian with blonde hair barfing on Daniel.

Brian leans back from Daniel his hand gripping the back of the chair. "I have early Youth Leader meetings Daniel you may not find them entertaining. Although how do you feel about joining me about 5:30?"

"Ah. . . er in the morning?"

"Yes after our Youth meeting. My duty starts early in the morning and there is a great deal of preparation put into what I do on your planet." Daniel stares in disbelief at Brian, "Daniel we have special rooms set aside for those of your people who stay the night on the ship. You may sleep until your regular duty hours. Perhaps we could have you excused for a bit so that you can be well rested. Tomorrow is a big day for you. Remember you have important meetings to attend. If you do stay you will have to recognize the fact that the hall is well guarded, but the rooms are available."

Maggie leans forward a bit to get a good look at Brian, 'Yea I bet they are available. I think they call them cells.'

Brian looks to Maggie. His eyes for a moment have a hard look to them and he says, "Again I must warn you that we are forced to keep tight security for obvious reasons." He then turns to Daniel attempting a small smile. "It is little things like you will find that ventilation vents are very small and that the halls are heavily guarded as I said before. They are rather sterile in the sense it is only the necessities. I promise the beds are quite comfortable."

'Yea they got to be cells.' Maggie fights the impulse to start waving her hands about calling Brian the liar she knows him to be.

"Daniel has already seen the interactive game chamber. I believe you were unable to use it Daniel due to the length of time given for the tour when you visited the first time. If you would like a chance at trying it tomorrow I will place an early morning game time for you."

Daniel grins.

Brian turns again to Maggie studying her face his smile more a sneer than a smile, "You are all welcome to try it."

Maggie continues to remain quiet keeping to her thoughts, 'Yea we get to play lab rats for a bunch of lizards.'

Daniel's eyes grow even larger and without hesitation he says, "Whats ya say Mag? You and me. Me and you, spenden' the night on a mothership tagether. Somethen' to tell the grandchildren about," He smiles at her, eagerness in his eyes.

Maggie tries to keep the look of disgust from her eyes.

The door opens and Brian glances at the beckoning Visitor, he excuses himself. "I will be right back."

"Come on Maggie. This is special. Hey Kathy you just know wanta'," He gives Kathy a broad wink and with his fingers moving to suggest intercourse he says, "You, Brian." Daniel again winks broadly to Kathy who only frowns in response. "I wonder what da cabins look like." Daniel's speech becomes very slow. "Toilets and stuff probably different and Brian said that we could play those interactive games maybe we. . ."

Maggie looks upward briefly and interrupts Daniel this is her chance. "Brian and Diana have a little something planned tonight Daniel. In between the sheets if you catch my drift. Did you see how fast he couldn't wait to get rid of you?"

"No way!"

"Way Daniel!" Maggie cringes, feeling like a fourteen year-old want-a-be.

Daniel shakes his head and he forces his heavy eyes wide open, "Brian and Diana? Naw, what about Kathy?"

"Daniel, Diana asked Brian to have sex with her before she left us." Maggie looks him directly in the eyes holding his attention if by nothing more than force of will. "Now he has to go to bed, early duty my foot. Think about it, all those excuses to keep you from being around him in the morning. I bet it isn't the first time he has slept with her either."

"You have it wrong Mag," Daniel says.

Kathy looks around as though admiring the décor and not involved with the argument.

Daniel continues, "I mean I like Brian and all, but Diana. Wow so beautiful, she'd never sleep with Brian. He's just like a junior officer," He snickers, "like entry level. I heard rumors she's their Leader's girlfriend and Second in command." Daniel sits down heavily.

"I'm sorry but Kathy is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt." Kathy hangs her head as if in response to Maggie's words.

Daniel tilts his head and sneers catching Maggie's eyes with his, "Brian and Diana hot at it."

"I bet that is how he gets his rank. You have to work hard to be promoted and he just has to do is a bit of dancin' between the sheets. I bet he gets credit for your work! Man does he know how to work it." Maggie wets her lips and thinks. 'No way am I staying here for the night. Who knows what that Diana has planned?'

Kathy who has remained quiet suddenly speaks up and quietly says, "I wonder if the walls have eyes?" Maggie can hear the fatigue and stress as well as the worry and the doubt about their ability to get off the ship expressed in her few words.

Maggie freezes for a moment, 'Geez to much wine. How stupid am I? Brian is trying to find something on me and I could just about hand it to him on a silver platter. No its okay they don't know. Oh, who cares get me out of this place and away from Danny boy.' Her chest rises and falls quickly and she takes a deep breath. Luckily, Daniel appears to be thinking over what she has said but her nerves feel raw.

Brian returns to the room, "It is arranged and if you're ready you will be taken to your rooms now."

Maggie remains silent, but Kathy says, "Maggie and I have our own duty in the morning. You know how women are we have to get our face on in the morning."

'This is why Kathy is here, she preservers though it all.' Maggie gives Kathy a smile to thank her.

Brian's face goes completely blank and then a slight look of confusion crosses his features. Maggie imagines herself actually putting on a false face, as she knows Brian must do. 'Thank god we are getting out of here.'

Daniel laughs as he pulls her on his lap, "Yea but we could get you back in time Mag. Come on it'll be great stayen' on a mothership."

Maggie's stomach lurches and Kathy's eyes become large. Maggie puts her arms around Daniel and says, "I didn't bring anything Daniel." She runs her finger lightly over his knee and then taps his lips.

He draws her as close to him as he can. "Naw on second thought Maggie is right," He gives her a quick squeeze, "they have well women things that must be done, Brian." Daniel laughs again nearly giggling.

To Maggie it appears that Brian seems almost relieved she is set against staying. Brian says, "Daniel another time we shall have you come back to the ship. I will have you stay not only a night but also perhaps even travel with us when we take the ship out for routine testing of its systems. I know that Diana is anxious for you to become a larger part of our military if you are interested."

Daniel smiles his thoughts obvious that he longs for just that, "Really Diana yea okay." Maggie gives his arm a short squeeze. Then suddenly there is a shift in his voice almost cold as he shrugs and says flatly, "Anyway it's been great some of us are real working stiffs, gotta get that beauty sleep, nine winks and all."

Brian nods clearly confused again as to what is being said and Daniel's mood shift. "I will notify Diana, she has put a hold for a shuttle to take you back." When he turns his back, Daniel's eyes narrow and appear cruel.

Nothing pleases Maggie more than when she and Kathy, are back at the Bernstein's home her red Pontiac GTO in sight. Maggie smiles as she begins to walk toward the car, 'Eric the Red I think your going to need another set of license plates after tonight and a new paint job. Bob the Blue perhaps.'

Daniel grabs at her clumsily before she can take the third step swinging her around mid stride. "Hum, you smells so good. We has the houss to ourselves." He buries his face into her hair sniffing, "Whatever you want babe, whatever you want."

'What I want is a very long shower with disinfectant.' Maggie wills herself not to shiver for fear he will think its lust and says laughing a bit. "Well Daniel it's been nice but I have to go to work and I have to get Kathy home." She tries to free herself from his grip and continues speaking grunting a bit, as she pulls from away from him. "Just remember Brian is not your friend, he takes credit for your work." She finally frees herself from him, "Hum, you should find a sneaky way to discredit him. That's just my opinion anyway. Just remember once he is tired of you. Well," She runs her fingers across her throat, "If he can he will. Now I have to take Kathy home."

"She can drive herself home. Hum," Daniel licks his lips reaching out and grabbing her again, "Smell so good."

He pulls her closer to him as she pushes him away from her face trying not to breathe in until his mouth is away from her nose. She says, "I'm going to miss you, but I will think about you until tomorrow. Then I'm going to give you such a good time." She puts her arms around Daniel and places a leg between his legs moving her knee up and rubbing. She would like to have hefted it with a bit more speed, but instead she rubs gently. He holds her closer, but he is wobbling and cannot maintain his balance. Her gaze narrows, as she grows frustrated with Daniel.

"Okay. I am sort of tired now. Okay, tamarra." Daniel takes a deep breath and relaxes.

Maggie says, "Remember Brian isn't really your friend. He is sponging off you and taking credit for your work. Plus, he is screwing Diana and god only knows what he claims he did when it was really you and you're what did she say your labor. He's so jealous didn't you say he went to school and stuff and here you are you haven't even finished high school. He just doesn't have what it takes and you do. You're gifted and he's not. I would watch out for him. Just saying, be very careful when you're around him. I wouldn't trust him not to cause problems between you and me or even try to make me disappear." Maggie smiles at Daniel, 'There you go Brian a little dissention in your ranks, just a little parting gift from me. Now try and arrest me.' Then she holds her breath and kisses Daniel quickly on the lips placing a finger on his lips to say he should say nothing more. She leaves him a bit more erect than she would have liked. Kathy is already in the car waiting. She runs over to the car herself and jumps in. Gunning the motor, she leaves quickly.

"Where are we going Maggie?"

Maggie does not turn to her. She continues her eyes on the road barely blinking and says stiffly. "We don't dare go back tonight to headquarters, we could be followed. I wouldn't put it past Brian he has been looking into my doctored up life. Hell he'll probably doctor it again so he can arrest me and now that's ironic."

"It may be awhile before we can find them if they saw us taken tonight they may think the worse happened." Kathy says.

"Yea I guess we go into hiding starting now until it's safe. Sure hate that."

"Wow look at all of that activity down the block." Kathy points out all of the flashing lights. People are coming from their homes and milling around. Kathy rolls the window down and says, "Looks like they have put up barricades." She rolls the window back up and they drive slowly down the street.

They make it only a few more blocks when they run into a hastily made roadblock. "Kathy do you see anything?"

"There are a couple of those fighters on the street. I have no idea sure a lot of activity. Lots of cop cars."

There is a rap on the window and a police officer motions to them. Maggie rolls the window down and he says, "Please ladies we need you to step out of your vehicle. Your keys please and have your ID ready."

Maggie's heart skips a beat as she hands him her keys and a trooper moves towards them his black face shield ominous in the night. The women do not dare look at each other. Maggie smiles at the irony, 'Damn Brian!'

Steven wakes up in a dark moving vehicle smelling of what human's call stale cigarettes. Eleanor is sitting up next to him moaning and crying softly. Turning his head, he can see in the dark van that she is gagged and her hands are tied in front of her. He refuses to moan for the human scum even though a sharp pain hits him when he moves his head. It is not long before the vehicle stops abruptly, people scramble out of the van, and the doors are opened suddenly.

"Get on your feet lizard." The unknown voice commands and hands grab him dragging him before he can sit up.

Steven is pulled out hitting his knee hard on the van floor as he is dragged out of the vehicle. Two men hold him roughly by the arms and a weapon is leveled directly at him. He is pulled through a building the bright light hitting him and making his eyes hurt at first. He is hard pressed to keep his feet under him as he is pulled and pushed through the hall and down another. He pays no attention to the cursing or to the woman who spits at him the spittle just missing him.

Eleanor is behind him still gagged and he can hear her trying to talk through the gag. The further along he is taken more and more humans appear watching his march through the hall. Many are carrying boxes and there is a lot of activity going on. This march continues going down stairs and another hall until he is placed into some large clear tube. When he turns around, he sees that Eleanor has not been brought in this room and he can no longer hear her whimpering. He glares at his captors but remains quiet even when the lights are snapped off and only a few small lights appear randomly against one wall. There is a heavy ominous feeling in the air. He acknowledges it and nothing more.

The longer time drags on Steven must remind himself that as a senior officer he has nothing to fear. Unlike Brian who would not make a worthy hostage, he himself is of special significance to the humans. These would be foolish to harm him when he can be used for ransom. He leans against the slick side of the tube his features set smugly. Only his ego has been bruised so far and he has no doubt the human's snakes will pay for their impertinence.

Steven turns to the wall where glass containers hold a few lizards and snakes. He smiles the humans are so limited in their thinking. The Resistance is correct his people are not mammalian but they are also not true lizards either. Steven chuckles smugly and sneers at the thought of the human inability to grasp any original thought. He loses his smile and the smug look as he stares at the glass cages and then to his own. He will wait patiently. His people will come or at the very least make a trade with the human scum.

He waits, but the longer he waits thoughts of home and family come to him. He was never close to his mother or her family and never knew his father or his father's family. He turns his thoughts only to his two daughters. He has no sons, which has always made him feel like he has missed something important. His wife is cold and rigid he thrusts her from his thoughts whenever possible and now is not an exception. Their marriage had been arranged and was never a happy one. His daughters are not much better but they are all he has as far as family. His thoughts drift next to his father who he has been thinking about for the last few years and the unknown possibilities of his father. What If the man had only lived and he had been part of father's family or at least lived long enough for his father to at least acknowledge him as son. Unfortunately, his father was killed before he was born. What of his mother, well his mother was his mother. She cared little about him and he was her only child. He had been shuffled to boarding schools as soon as possible then ignored when he was home by not only his mother, but his grandfather and aunts as well. From his mother's family he could have anything, but love. He doubted he was in his mother's thoughts even to her end.

To his father's people children were important and time was lavished on them. If his father had lived, things could have been different, again What If. Mountain people he learned thought of children as the bridge between two planes of existence. The children would provide them with eternal life in this world by remembering their name and deeds. They would in turn pass them on to their children. It really was not eternal life but it was an interesting thought and kept the family strong. In turn, family who had already made the crossing were to help with the crossing to the next existence. Of course, you actually had to have a lot of family interaction and he really couldn't tolerate his family. What if his father had lived and what would his life be like now?

He circles the small tube making what observations he can about the room, but thoughts of death will not be kept out. The last few weeks he had been doing a lot of thinking about death rituals and beliefs. The Rama thought of family coming to help you cross over to the spirit world. The Mahor to the next plane of existence and he rather liked the idea of another life over the spirit world.

Humans had interesting death crossings as well to the spirit world, which some called Heaven and another one called Hell. Some humans believed they would be reincarnated as some other animal or as a new baby human. The reincarnation theory is interesting he thinks of the animal he would come back as. He rather likes the idea of coming back as a little peeka lizard found everywhere on his planet. The little lizard would be there, and then suddenly disappear, and reappear and who knows maybe the little peeka was magical after all. It was supposed to be a long-lived creature and he could possibly live to be well over a hundred. All the mischief he could cause in that time. He makes a small smile at the thought.

He cares not at all for the heaven and hell idea neither spirit world sounds appealing. The choice between endless pain and suffering or total everlasting boredom would be insufferable.

One religious theory shared by some of the humans and some of his people is the idea of becoming gods at death. He is unclear about the details but had spoken to a Mormon missionary at length once and this was how he understood it. Some of his people the passive IrIr and Ssydo on his planet were firm believers that they were learning to be little gods so they could join the other gods in wherever gods lived. Somehow, the God thing bothered him, maybe because most of the IrIr and Ssydo were well on their way to being wiped out because of his people. Do not try to understand something get rid of it, this was the Rama way of understanding another culture. Sadly, it would happen to this world, what humans were left would have their culture scoured away just as it was on his.

It was a fault of his mother's people to bury the culture of others. Diversity was a bad word on the home world. This brought him back to his dead father. Maybe he would help him to the next plane of existence or maybe because he never knew his father that would not be. The last few weeks he had actually tried to talk to Brian, but the youth acted as though it was a test of loyalty to the Leader or a trap.

To bad, that so much effort had been given in trying to end the customs and religion of others and only allowing those of the Rama. Of course, you did not really end things they just went underground. Did anyone really mind as long as nothing was ever spoken aloud? You could always count on the Mahor to take over the running of a ship during the Feast of Romalon. No one was ever upset that the Mahor never took part. No, it was nice to turn those duties over to someone else and enjoy the feast. You just turned your back when the Mahor asked for three days just when it coincided with the old holy day of At'nsdad. Steven chuckles, Brian had already asked permission for leave on these days. Who was to mind?

In fact, he did not mind the Followers with their talk of peace and bizarre beliefs. They served and did their duty and stayed out of the way. With the Followers you did not have to worry about ambition taking over, never any power struggle. This was unlike the Mahor where you had no idea where their councils stood on anything and the Mahor unlike the Followers were as aggressive as Rama.

Religion again Mahor Zon was a more zealous warrior god and the Followers Zon was one of peace. However, it did not seem to matter gods gave people a purpose and helped them to understand the confusion of the world.

Only people like Diana hated anything that joined one people to another and excluded another. Diana was one very paranoid individual and he was working on that weakness, as it would be her downfall. It would be interesting when one of her favorites was off fasting and doing whatever secret thing on this day. Steven smiles and shakes his head, At'nsdad the three days that Zon was suppose to have come physically to the Mahor proclaiming them the protectors of his holy mountains. Then Zon disappears before their eyes and flowers grow at their feet, pretty childish stuff. The mountains most of which are not as tall as most Earth Mountains are far broader and are much like a wall encircling the northern portion of the planet. Steven smiles a mountain continent one could say and a people claiming God gave it to them.

Then the Followers appear with their prophet Amon and with more stories that are self-indulgent and an updated Zon. This Zon and his prophet preach peace and non-violence. Allow others to hurt you and then pray for them that was one of their preaching's.

However, the Feast of Romalon was based on some pretty asinine stories. When he returns to the ship, he will have to think about embracing some of the Mahoric customs, his fathers even those that are frowned on. Steven cannot fathom not returning to the ship.

Yes, how to use Brian to weaken Diana, further her paranoia, and push her to the insanity that waits in the shadows for her.

He drifts to thoughts of how he is going to deal with the humans once he is released and these thoughts branch out to his own people. Beginning with Eleanor's maid, young Bernstein and his family would be interrogated as well. He should have Diana give Brian a turn at the conversion chamber as well just to be sure that he is not holding something back. It will be a good example for every young officer on the ship and shock trooper that work extended hours on the planet and so closely with humans. Let them know that even the best of them can expect the most intense of interrogations to get to the truth. If Brian has nothing to hide, he will go on with his life and it could be shown as a positive for his career. There is always ways to make the detrimental appear to be heroic and for the good of the people.

In fact perhaps at the very least a small stint with truth serum for every Youth Leader and Security officer on the ship. Damn Diana, how tough could the conversion chamber be to operate? Small doses of the chamber to break down the spirit and combined with a little truth serum, why not? Diana is not the only person who can be inventive with that ugly device. Maybe plant a few positive ideas in the ship's crew. He knows the logistics of such a large-scale operation border on the impossible but clear organization should be able to make it possible.

As for every suspected Resistance member, he would have family members taken and imprisoned until they are found or hopefully turned in. Eye scans to be made for every human who works at any Visitor building and perhaps a member of his or her family held in holding pens. Tattoos on foreheads to denote a troublemaker, his mind came up with idea after idea.

Eventually the lights snap on and several Resistance members come into the room. Steven brings his hand over his eyes until he adjusts to the light. His face is calm and composed. A petite blonde woman comes up to the narrow tube and stands staring up at him.

Steven stands as close as he can to her his tone although not commanding is strong, "Your name is Juliet is it not?"

Julie nods her head but says nothing. Another blonde woman rolls a table with a book and a tray of medical equipment next to Julie looking only at the table and not up. Neither will look straight at him.

Julie says, "Harmony move the table here."

The woman complies, moving it a little closer to the cylinder containing Steven. She hesitantly looks up at him and then away. Her eyes seem large and sad. Julie puts her hand on a red vial sitting snuggly in a black box, but leaves the vial on the table. Softly she says only, "Thank you Harmony."

Harmony remains standing quietly looking at Steven biting at her nails for a moment. She turns and walks away quickly and stands against a wall sighing at intervals. This is the first time that Steven's mask of composure drops and he begins to look unnerved.

Julie looks at the items on the small table and she suddenly snaps her head up startling a younger man who has a long coiled black chord in his hands. Her face shows no emotion but her breathing is quick. Her small hands have begun to shake. She takes a deep breath and looks away from Steven to Ham and to her shaking hands. As though by force of will, the shaking stops in her hands and she says, "I wish I could get some information, but this is bad enough."

Ham asks, "You got another way to conduct your test?" Pausing he looks at her his face set in a sneer. "The other was the plan, but I am thinking its better with this one anyway. It's the one I personally like."

She turns back to the book and picks up a stopwatch, "Harmony, remember you will need to keep the time." She holds the watch out to the woman who seems to have paled further and who is shaking her head no. "I'm sorry you must," Julie says her face not betraying her feelings.

Steven says nothing but he has regained his composure even if it is outwardly only. He is not pleased with words of tests and what the intended results are expected to be. He shakes his head as though to clear it trying to stay calm and find a way to survive.

A taller man with brown hair steps forward into the room a video camera in his hands. He raises the large camera up on to one of his broad shoulders. The younger man turns a bright light on and the man with the camera scans the room with his lens. The man after a minute brings the camera down and Steven recognizes him as well.

During the filming, Steven had been hard pressed to keep his composure but now something may be to his benefit. The human he notes is Mike Donovan a man who enjoys some status with the Resistance. He should be reluctant to gain support from Donovan but the human knows that they will have much to gain by keeping him safe.

Steven examines Mike's clothes worn in his opinion to accentuate Donovan's athletic body, by clear choice on Donovan's part. Mike's shirt is open a bit revealing his broad chest and pants that accentuate his lower anatomy. Steven keeps the sneer that comes to his lips in check and replaces it quickly with an emotionless stare. Yes, Steven thinks Donovan is a man who enjoys attention and advertises his health and vigor. Surely, Donovan will be the one for him to negotiate for his freedom, for Donovan is the key Resistance leader or wants leadership. The idea that it is the small and delicate Julie Parrish cannot possibly be so. She is not the true leader but rather someone who will bow to Donovan's will. Steven is gathering his thoughts on how to approach Donovan when his thoughts are cut short as Donovan and another man confront one another.

"When we do the next set of tests we will go and find daddy," Ham says and he wears what appears to be a permanent smirk. "Of course we will have one more experiment tonight." Donovan shoots him a dirty look and Ham says, "Hey what do you want me to say? You don't mind if this guy or that kid buys the farm Donovan. What about traitors? In my book, they're worse than the lizards if that's possible, especially if they take a pot shot at you with a gun."

The younger man standing behind Donovan smiles darkly.

Donovan says, "You're really getting on my nerves." He then begins to advance on Ham his eyes cold.

"Donovan you're just worried about mom," Ham says and then pausing for dramatic affect continues. "Traitor by any other name or in case you haven't noticed good old mom isn't all apple pie."

Julie turns on the men motioning to them to stop and says, "Mike please and Ham could you just stop the bravado for a few minutes. Please."

Steven who has been keeping quiet finally decides he must speak now or lose his chance to convince Donovan to speak in his behalf. He speaks as though including the group but looks towards Donovan. "I have no idea what you people have in mind, but trust me it will be far worse for you if you harm me. If you kill me you will not advance your cause." No one in the room including Mike looks at him or speaks to him. Steven frustrated raises his voice in a commanding tone and asks, "Don't you know who I am?"

Julie still refuses to look at Steven and turns to Harmony, "Harmony I would like you to be a bit closer."

Harmony walks towards Julie with wooden steps, her face white and drawn. "I can't do this Julie. I just can't. It seems wrong. This is an. . . ."

Mike walks forward silencing Harmony by putting a hand on her arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "So who's going to do it?" He then leans towards Ham.

"If you value your lives I would stop and consider my value to you. You can make a trade for others or some ransom." Steven says flatly his tone devoid of fear, but he swallows hard. With the delicate tips of his tongue turned under, he licks his lips as though searching for water and swallows hard again. His chest rises and falls faster as he awaits his fate.

Dread fills the air smelling ominous. Small sounds seem deafening and resonate in the silence. Time begins to slow to a crawl. Harmony is visibly shaking and Julie is pale as she looks at the box containing the vial. The others take turns staring at each other and then turning away quickly.

"Hell, this is actually starting to get to me and were sure not going to let that happen." Ham says, and he quickly picks up the small red cylinder from its box and drops it into the tube. "This is why we rigged this thing to test the toxin isn't it."

Julie her face looks stunned as she grabs the stopwatch from a shocked Harmony and starts it.

The red dust begins to stir in the tube and around Steven's feet and then swirling and filling the air with the dusty red powder. As the dust moves around the tube, Steven slams his hand against the side of the tube as he gasps for air. Again, he slams his hand against the tube this time harder as though trying to break the cylinder. Drops of green blood come to his lip as he bites hard against the inside of his mouth. Fear now clearly shows on his features. He pounds on the door of the tube. It is not much longer and he is shaking his head and tearing at his throat pulling away the pseudo-skin at the base. He begins to tremble from the lack of air. His eyes are so wide that one of the false contacts flies from his eye from the pressure. Steven's jaw is set so hard in his search for air that even through his pseudo-skin the muscles appear to stretch tautly. Surprise and then terror seems to fill his eyes when he still cannot breath. He finally falls against the side of the tube and sinks slowly to the floor. His eyes take on a vacant look although the spark of life still appears in them. Steven's body shivers and the spark of life finally disappears from his eyes. A leg jerks once and there is no more movement.

Steven's torture is completed and he lies dead. The absolute silence of the room is finally broken as Harmony runs from the room and the sound of retching is heard down the hall. Julie stops the watch, takes the time, and methodically begins to write in the book. She does not turn but asks, "Is Willie still out in the other rooms away from here?"

"Yes," Caleb answers his voice low as he looks at Steven's still body, "I wish they were all that way."

"You don't mean that Caleb," Julie says.

Ham says, "Won't be long Caleb and you can have your revenge for your boy."

"We must remove Steven's body and make some tests before we allow ourselves to congratulate each other. First we have to establish that he is dead and not in some kind of reptilian coma. Next what kind of damage there is to the organs?" Julie sighs deeply, "We don't know how little toxin we need to kill them and our attack needs to be done at one time or they may devise a way to overcome it. Surprise being a necessity then we have to find a way to release it amongst the Visitors not just here but around the world. It must be a global assault. Last, remember that we have friends that wear the red uniform as well. We have to find an antidote first and test it, which means we need to test it on another Visitor."

Ham chuckles, "Good we'll make sure that we get the Youth Leader that hurt Robin for that one and this time he won't cheat the plan." He then turns and leaves the room without saying anything more.

The young man named Frank joins Mike and Caleb to setup a pre made frame and place a fitted plastic covering over it with Julie directing them.

"Julie," Mike says. "I'll go put that plastic suit on while the others finish here."

"Mike I don't want you to go in until we are absolutely sure the dust can't get in through the suit." Julie's face is a mask of concern.

Mike puts his hand on her arm and says, "We have to get the body out eventually so you can test it. These plastic suits look okay and we checked them over more than once."

"Okay won't be good enough if it only takes a little toxin tokill you. These suits are pretty much handmade. I just want to," Her voice breaks a bit, "just make sure. In fact, we all need to get into the suits for the autopsy. Let's just make sure they are sealed well, if there is even one entry into the suit..." Julie's voice trails off as she watches Ham drag in Eleanor her hands are tied crudely. Her hair is a mess and her normally perfect made-up face is streaked from tears.

Ham stops in front of Julie and gives Eleanor a shake. "Only one person should have to put a suit on if the toxin doesn't kill humans. You want to make sure that your son or grandson isn't going to die in pain when they don't have to. Not like your friend over there." Ham points to the motionless Steven lying in the tube and he gives her another shake, "Now don't you. Here why don't you take a good look at your boyfriend," He says giving her arm a cruel squeeze.

"Please," she begs. When she sees her son, she cries to him. "Please son, please help me."

Mike walks up quickly to Ham, plastic suit in hand and stands in front of him. Mike's knuckles are white as he clenches the suit in his hand. Chris quickly places his bulk between the two of them standing firmly. Chris says calmly, "Mike we have to test the toxin on humans. You don't want one of us to be the guinea pig. Wouldn't you rather want a traitor to be the test subject? I know she is your mom, but she is a traitor and you had to admit it before."

Mike stands there first looking at his mother and then to the floor not saying anything. Something in his stance says, 'I'm just waiting for the right words.'

"Shall I go get Polly or Sean? Maybe we ask Harmony to jump in and take a deep breath. Who of us do you want to be the first?" Chris says.

"We make tests on his body an autopsy to find out if it is deadly." Mike offers jerking a thumb to the dead Steven.

Julie and Ham remain quiet either not ready or prepared to help Mike with his decision.

"We don't have time Mike. Remember Maggie and Kathy, they are still on the mothership. Could be no big thing then again we don't know that is why we are making another move. Everything has to be fast, but I do understand I would hate it to be my mom. You're a man of action and I know it's got to be tough to be put in a situation to not be in control." Chris shrugs his soft drawl beginning to show some frustration, "I don't have kids and to see Sean." He shrugs again not finishing the statement leaving it up to Mike to fill in the missing words.

Mike reacts to Sean's name with fury on his face, but Chris holds up a hand. "Mike, look at that plastic suit in your hand and remember why you have to wear it. Go put it on if you want, but if I were you, I would let Ham. He's pretty eager."

Mike studies first Chris' face and then studies Ham's. His shoulders begin to relax some.

Ham stands stiffly erect a frown crossing his features, "Chris? You sure gotten' chatty these days," Then he smiles. Ham then drags the hapless Eleanor with him, "Here's your mother. I'll trade you for the suit." He puts his hand on the suit and both he and Mike lock eyes, after a long moment Mike lets go of the suit.

Ham begins putting the suit on with Chris helping him and says to Chris, "Yea one large step for man kind."

Chris laughs a nervous laugh. Frank takes the roll of duct tape and secures the gloves to the suit as he does this Chris says, "Duct tape! What would the world be without it?"

A priest enters and says, "Sirius, very serious." Heads turn in his direction.

Eleanor is the first to speak as she looks to the priest, "Please you must help me. They mean to kill me. Please I will do anything. I have never hurt anyone."

"Father Andrew you should leave for now there is a lot of packing to be done," Ham says.

The priest turns to Ham smiling a half-smile meant to reassure but appears to unsettle Eleanor. He stops smiling his eyes become large and solemn and he says quietly, "I belong here with the rest of you."

Eleanor stands shaking and then begins to rock back and forth.

Father Andrew places his hand over Eleanor's tied hands to comfort her and in return, she stops making the rocking motion. Her momentary calm though does not last.

"Please I need you to help me," Eleanor is shrieking with fright. "You're a priest you are suppose to help those in need."

Julie looks to the priest, "Father you mean well, but it would be better for now if you would let us work this out. Please."

Chris nods in agreement and Father Andrew says, "I will return." He places his hands on Eleanor's once again and looks her in the eyes a moment. "This is a promise I will return and we will talk."

Again, Eleanor pleads and cries for help from the priest and then turns to her son. She shakes her head and looks again to the priest, "You have to help me they are going to hurt me, they are going to hurt me. Please. I think they plan to kill me, look at them."

Father Andrew looks to her his eyes large and sad, "I promise I will be back. All will be well."

"Mike I'm your mother, I raised you alone when your father walked out on us. You never lacked for food or shelter. How could you do this to me?" Her face shows the strain of her ordeal.

"No mother how could you do this to Sean and I?" It is obvious that Mike's new resolve is beginning to fade even with his brave words, as he turns to Julie "Isn't there another way?"

"No," Ham says.

Mike does not turn from Julie, "She is my mother. This isn't necessary." During this tense moment, Eleanor yanks free of her son's grip and breaks for the door. She only gets a few steps when Caleb grabs her and holds her tight as she struggles to free herself.

"Please you know I can't do anything to you or any of you. I would never hurt anyone. If it weren't for me Sean would have been put in danger. He would still be on the ship. After all, I got Sean out of the mothership. Mike you know I love Sean." Her tone becomes increasingly more desperate with each word she says. "I can help you. I can help get you inside information they trust me. Please son, don't let them hurt me. They plan to kill me. Look at them. You can see it. Look!"

Chris moves to Mike ready to lay a restraining hand on him, "Mike lets you and I take a walk. We leave this part to others. Remember your son if no one else. We need to get out of this building quickly and need to get our laundry list so to speak finished so we can get out of here. Knowing that the toxin won't hurt us if ever we get a chance to use it will go along ways. Otherwise we need to find another weapon."

Julie looks towards Mike her eyes full of emotion.

"No look lets think about this," Mike says in obvious distress. "She's my mother. If she were your mother you would protect her even if . . ." His voice trails off and he shakes his head and lowers his head and then looks up to Eleanor, "Even if she traded her family and friends for power and prestige. God knows it was her decision but there must be another way she's still human and not some animal." He turns to the cylinder holding the dead Steven.

Caleb says, "Mike we all feel for you. If this were someone else, you would know exactly what to do. Don't let who she is effect what we must do." He brings Eleanor forward forced to drag and carry her to the entrance of the tube. The emotional strain overcomes her and she vomits. Mike tries to move to her and Chris grabs him once again, "Has to be."

Mike squeezes his eyes shut, "I'm sorry mother."

"Damn you, damn you all to hell," Eleanor screams as Ham comes up to her and Caleb. "My own son, oh god how could you let them do this."

Both Ham and Caleb take the struggling Eleanor into the plastic cage and then Caleb leaves shutting the cage door. Chris stands with the anxious Mike just in case he attempts a rescue. Caleb and Frank duct tape down the plastic to hopefully keep out any toxin when the cylinder is opened.

"I'm no martyr but all of you better get out of here and close the door until I knock on that door and let you know its okay." Ham takes a deep breath holding the weeping Eleanor close to him.

Chris and Caleb take Mike by an arm and lead him out of the room twice he balks, but they leave the room. Julie stands at the door with the stopwatch.

Mike looks down to Julie, "Must think I'm pretty weak or foolish."

"Never," She looks up soulfully at him and lays a soft hand on his arm, "I have never seen you stronger."

"Okay doc here we go," Ham says and Julie shuts the door and Caleb and Chris hurriedly duct tape the doorframe. There is a scream and 'Mike oh god Mike for the love of god, please help me I'm your mother!' Then all is quiet except the stopwatch, which ticks the time away.

"Okay that is the amount of time it took Steven to die." Julie says as she looks at the stopwatch.

Both Mike and Caleb begin to peel the tape off, but Chris says, "Wait! If it's okay he'll knock."

An anxious Mike asks, "If he doesn't?"

No one says anything to him and Mike rocks on his heels his jaw set hard. It is an additional five minutes before the knock on the door alerts them that Ham is ready for them to come in. Mike does not even remove the duct tape as he pulls the door open and rushes into the room.

The toxin stirs with Eleanor's movements she is alive.

Tears stream from Eleanor's eyes, her fists strike at the tube. Anguish is written on her face and her voice, "Please help me. Why aren't you helping me?"

Mike's frustration comes to a fury and in a near scream he says, "Okay that is enough isn't it."

"Mike we need to have her stay for a bit," Julie shakes her head and says. "I'm sorry. We have to be certain and you need to remember Maggie and her friend Kathy. We don't know what has happened to them. They may have given their lives for this experiment. We owe it to them and we have very little time before we need to leave this place. I don't even know how safe it is that we have conducted these tests here, except that everything was setup and prepared. Let's try to do it right so we don't have to do it again." She puts a hand softly on his chest and looking at his desperate face, she mouths 'Wait.'

Chris appears suddenly tired and says. "I know there is some disappointment as it was supposed to be Robin's creepy friend in the tube and not Steven and." He pauses momentarily, "Your mother. But it seems to me though we have this pair and they are a better pair of test subjects for Julie than just grabbing the Youth Leader. Who did you want to test it on?" Chris shrugs dramatically, "You have someone better than those that we were able to get our hands on? I keep asking man but you don't answer."

Mike slumps a bit glancing first at Chris and then briefly to his mother.

Caleb comes up to Mike laying a comforting hand on the younger man. "You don't want to be here. She can't be set free she'll tell what she knows." Then Caleb's face grows sterner. "I put this test ahead of another's life, the test was important to more than just the few of us here. It could make the difference for Earth, your son. Your mother is a real big threat. I have put an innocent young woman in danger for this. If anything happens to Domenica it is my fault and I tell you Mike she is young, her whole life is ahead of her. I did that I put a life in danger for a cause and I'm not feeling real good about it, but I think I'd do it again. If you have something in mind lets hear it."

"Please go Mike. The test is really finished we will discuss the rest after we make the move to the new headquarters" Julie says her eyes large and heartrending.

Mike stands straight and tense, "What will you do? I won't have her executed! I'll stop you, I'll stop you." Pain haunts Mike's eyes as he looks at them one by one, "I'll be responsible for her." His shoulders slump again.

"I promise Mike nothing will happen to her until the move, but then we must make a decision. Go it will be okay," Julie says her eyes are full of concern.

Ham walks him out the door as Mike takes wooden steps. Ham is heard to say, "Donovan we have to dig a ditch for Steven's body and as far away as possible from here. Let's get a truck and find a spot. Seems like a good chore for the two of us." Ham says his features losing the sneer he has been wearing as he takes on a more comforting demeanor.

"Remember to use the selected hallway. I don't want Willie anywhere near the toxin," Julie calls out to them.

Mike nods and leaves the room with Ham.

Chris says, "I've never seen Donovan like that, but I guess we all of an Achilles heel." He and Julie turn now to Eleanor in the cylinder she is as far from Steven as she can be. Tears have stopped. She screams for Mike but he does not return. With Mike gone, the rest of the group turns as though one to look at her as well.

"Okay I need to begin Eleanor's tests," Julie says.

Caleb and Frank remove the plastic cage. Frank pulls Eleanor from the cylinder roughly, and drags her to a corner. Frank rips the front of her dress open in a quick yank. With her hands still tied, she brings her arms up in front of her to cover herself.

Frank pushes Eleanor towards Julie, "Okay doc. Take your vitals or whatever." He says as he stares viscously at Eleanor, "My wife is gone they took her. You hear! Someone turned her in for helping scientists escape, one of us, a human, and a traitor." His dark glare does not leave Eleanor.

"Stop it, it makes you no better than them," Julie holds her hand out to Frank her eyes full of concern. "Don't ever lower yourself to their standard. You're a good man Frank and this isn't you. Look at what you have done." Julie nods her head towards Eleanor who still has her tied hands up to her chest to cover herself. A long silence falls in the room.

The young man turns from them his eyes still full of hatred, "Only because you ask me. I'd take it a lot further if I could like the end of a rope if it were up to me. The aliens are bad enough, but they aren't doing it to their people. Not like her." He turns suddenly pointing at Eleanor. He then puts his hand to his side in a fluid motion and as if pulling it from the air a large thin knife appears in his hand.

Julie sighs deeply from the corner of her eye she can see Harmony entering the room again. She gives the woman a quick reassuring smile, "Harmony, please bring me the robe from the other room and a sheet."

Harmony eyes the knife in Frank's hands and she moves no further.

Julie turns again to Frank frowning and with a sharp edge to her voice says, "Put it away."

Frank scans the room, "Okay."

Harmony leaves to fetch the items and Julie turns to Eleanor saying, "I need to make a few tests and it would go better for you to comply. Hold out your hands."

"She said hold your hands out bitch!" Frank yells.

Chris looks at Frank looking somewhat disgusted. "No reason to start swearing in front of the women. Hand me your knife and hold this weapon on the woman." Chris emphasizes the word woman.

Frank hands over his knife and Chris gives him the weapon.

"You just move and I'll put one right between the eyes," Frank says.

Julie tightens her jaw and with a quick glace to Frank says, "Eleanor he is not going to shoot you. Frank she must move in order to have the rope cut." Eleanor still does not move and Julie's voice becomes exasperated, "Okay he won't shoot that is if you will hold your hands out so we can cut your bonds."

Eleanor slowly lowers her arms and Chris cuts the bonds binding her hands together. Then Chris and Frank exchange weapons again.

Chris then looks sternly at Frank and then to the knife in Frank's hand, "Put that away."

"We need you to undress Eleanor and we will make a few tests." Julie says.

Eleanor looks at Julie numbly and Harmony returns with the robe and sheet as well as a large plastic bag. Julie says, "Good thinking Harmony the more we can keep the toxin from spreading the better it will be for Willie." Harmony smiles at Julie lowering her eyes a bit as though embarrassed. They unfold the sheet in front of Eleanor who stands unmoving.

Julie voice takes on a commanding tone, "Undress Eleanor and put the robe on and remember that Chris has a rifle and he will use it." Julie turns to Frank, "Frank go to the broom closet and fill the buckets with water."

"How many?" He asks.

"All of them," Julie replies and turns back to Eleanor.

Once Eleanor is undressed, Julie turns to Frank who brings the last bucket in to the room. "Frank, please hold the sheet and don't look at Eleanor."

Frank sneers but takes the sheet after which Julie walks to the buckets. "Eleanor we are going to wash you the best we can. I want you to stay calm." She pours the water on Eleanor asking her to bend occasionally and to rub or run her fingers through her hair. Once finished she is led to a table past the cylinder where Steven still lies. The door is open and Robert and Ham are busy preparing to remove the body for the autopsy.

"Where is Mike?" Julie asks.

Ham does not stop what he is doing, he simply replies, "Digging."

Eleanor panics and stops for a moment but Chris behind her urges her to move on.

Julie and Harmony give her a quick physical and once they are finished, Eleanor who has been sitting dazed finally speaks. "What are you going to do now?"

"We have to lock you up for now. We can't have you walking about. I'm sorry, but no one is going to trust you and you can't expect them to." Julie shrugs and Chris comes up to Eleanor with Father Andrew behind him.

Father Andrew smiles and takes Eleanor's hand. "Come with us. You will be okay."

Eleanor stands shivering but she follows Father Andrew without complaint with Chris following behind her. They take her to what had once been a small closet for brooms and mops, to lock her in the closet.

Robert calls out, "Julie we are ready for the autopsy. What about Eleanor? We need to run a full battery of tests on her to be sure of the long-term effects of the toxin. It could be years before any problems arise from its use and if we are planning to use the toxin on our uninvited guests we had better know in advance."

"I'm afraid, Robert that it's them or us. We may not have any choice but to use the toxin since we know it will kill them and not us. It's a choice I don't know that we have a right to make, but there may be no time for debate." Julie says. "As for the tests we are going to be pretty limited, but if we take her with us we can run more tests later."

Robert shrugs, "Truthfully I have no idea what tests to run anyway my knowledge is pretty limited."

Ham stands by himself looking up and down Steven's dead body now lying on the floor. He kicks the body once softly and then walks up to Julie and Robert silently. He says, "I say we use it, the toxin that is." He jerks a finger towards Steven's body. "Remember why we have to. No debate just let me get the word out to all we can. Get the formula to the rest of the world's resistance. Let's start making it at least. Chris and I will start looking for a way to distribute it. I for one would rather die than hand the world to those snakes."

"Robert and I were just talking about the use of the toxin. The problem is; are we justified in using the toxin? In five years the Visitors may not be here, but neither may we." Julie says.

Ham looks at her his face betraying no emotion. "Not a good way to go about it I suppose, but this is our world not theirs. I'd rather blow the place up then hand it to them."

Julie shakes her head, "That sounds like someone who is not willing to look at the larger picture. We could really end things for all of us. Is it fair for a few people to make the decision for billions?"

Ham begins to say something but Robert cuts him off saying, "Ham's right we need to make a start, debate later. Its going to take time to get the toxin made and in quantity and then we have to coordinate with the entire world. There is so much to do and debating if it is good or evil at this time isn't very smart."

Julie blinks and Ham studies her as she replies, "Robert is correct. Your job should be a way to get a message out to all of the resistance around the world so we can coordinate our own attack."

"Lady, that ain't going to be no easy task getting the message out," Ham says.

"If I remember you volunteered," Julie says shaking her head.

Ham returns to his more comforting sneer, "Keeping track are we?"

Julie changes the subject. "Harmony, remember no one leaves this hall and especially upstairs without a complete scrubbing if they have had contact with the toxin. The only exception is the disposal of the body and then we make sure that it isn't moved until the very end. I am sure not even you Ham want to see Willie hurt."

Ham says, "Mike and I were already careful about where we went and the word is out to not let Willie anywhere near those areas. Willie is to be the first person out of here and we have the first truck leaving in about half an hour. We've spent too much time here as it is, so finish it up before we have guests. Too much time is being taken and we need every hand to make the move out of here. I'll be careful where I walk but I am not washing up. Just a waste of time it won't hurt humans. Willie will be gone. We've warned people where to walk and put this hall as off limits to only a few." Ham makes a snorting sound as if he is going to laugh and stops as he walks out of the room.

Julie's face takes on a look of concern, but Robert says, "He is just being contrary he knows to be careful about Willie. He also knows like it or not we will need Mike's friend and his Fifth Columnists and it won't do to have them dying before they can help." Then he smiles and shrugs, "After that I don't know how Ham will treat any of them."

Julie nods and they finish the autopsy on Steven. She and Robert make every test with limited time that their small lab can provide. In the end, Robert says, "Well like it or not I guess we better bury the body. I have to tell you this really gave us a good look at their internal structure. Evolution is remarkable Julie, they are so dissimilar outwardly than we are and yet so similar internally. I wish I knew more Julie but this isn't my field. In fact we need help we're over our heads here."

"I know. Let's make sure the vials are packed carefully. They are all we have for later tests."

Ham comes in, "Better hurry it up we've had to double the guard and position the vehicles for a quick get away. We've packed up enough stuff to start moving the second set of trucks to our next base. We have a shallow grave dug and it's a ways off I'd like to get the job done. Looks like you got your vials all full and stuff."

Mike comes in and they begin to wrap Steven's body in plastic and duct tape it closed. Ham suddenly stops and watches Mike for a moment.

Mike says, "Come on we have no idea if we are going to have company or not."

"You know Donovan your mother is a problem." Ham looks Julie straight in the eye as she comes back into the room with Chris. He says, "The ditch is big enough for two."

"Ham," Julie says, "We aren't going to kill her. The decision was made already."

"Your decision," Ham says simply.

Julie pulls her shoulders back, "We can run long term tests on her." She looks to Mike who has turned and is but a step a way from Ham and she continues, "We need her alive and Ham knows that."

Ham chuckles, "That's to bad, hate dragging around unneeded baggage."

Donovan raises a fist but Chris halts his swing and coolly says, "Both of you can't you see this isn't going to get us anywhere."

"We take her with us," Julie's manner and tone are deadly serious. "The toxin is beyond our full understanding. We have the general idea and that is all. Therefore she goes with us."

Chris nods, "The lady says we take her."

Ham shrugs.

Robin had watched the march of Steven and Eleanor Depres through the Resistance headquarters and to the forbidden hall. She had secretly made her way down in time to see first Ham and Mike quarrel. Then she watched Ham throw the toxin in and Steven's painful death. Harmony had ran past her quickly making for a toilet but in the end did not make it soon enough. Robin helped her to clean up where she had vomited and then returned upstairs.

She had overheard Ham say that daddy would be next and she knew Ham did not mean her father Robert. Later she overheard Caleb tell Elias the story of how they had missed lover boy. This was another clear indication that Brian had been the true target but he had some how cheated and was not captured. She would have enjoyed watching Brian squirming and begging for his life and lastly watch him take his last breath. He would see only her, as she watched him die and him not being able to stop it. His last memory of life would be her face and knowing she had killed him. She knew this to be a horrid thought but she liked it very much for Brian was absolutely evil.

Elizabeth comes up to her touching her hand trying to place her small hand into hers. For a moment, Robin fights the urge to shake the child, Brian's child, a child whose looks are so much like her father, or rather Brian's fake face. She looks frostily into the little girls eyes. Eyes so much like her mother's eyes. She touches Elizabeth's head running her fingers down the soft blonde hair. From now on, she has her daughter Elizabeth, a special child who at least will never have to know what kind of a real jerk her father is. Evil Brian, and good Elizabeth, they are two different people. She would make sure that evil Brian never hurt Elizabeth. Robin is shaken from her thoughts as someone calls for help.

"Wait here for just a couple of minutes and I'll be right back. Okay?" She gives Elizabeth a short hug and a brief smile.

Elizabeth nods her head and Robin leaves.

Elizabeth watches her mother for a moment and then turns and walks away drawn by the faint sound of weeping. People walk hurriedly past her their hands full of boxes and things. No one acts as if they can hear the sound, but she can and she walks further away from her busy mother. She is drawn first down the stairs and then to an empty hall until she comes to a door, and stares at it. The door opens apparently by itself and she walks through it and down a hall continuing to be drawn by the sound of weeping.

"Please someone, please open the door. Please don't kill me. Please. Oh god. Oh god, please help me**." **The voice sounds desperate and afraid.

Elizabeth stands at the door staring at it for a long while. The door begins to creak and then opens slowly on its own revealing an older woman wearing a robe. She sits there her hair wet and her feet bare. She stares at Elizabeth for a moment and then reaches for her. Elizabeth panics and her forked tongue darts out and venom sprays from her mouth just missing Eleanor.

"For the love of god what are you?" Eleanor pulls up at her robe where drops of the venom landed smelling of sickly sweet flowers. Shock registers on her face and she stands quickly backing flat against the wall.

Father Andrew comes up and puts down a box he is carrying, he gathers the confused Elizabeth into his arms. He says, "You should be with your mother."

"Who is she?" Eleanor asks as she bends down towards the child in Father Andrew's arms.

Father Andrew smoothes Elizabeth's hair and smiling says, "She is the first interspecies child. Her mother is Robin Maxwell and her father one of the Visitors. She is a child of peace. She is special there is no one else like her. Only God could have brought such a miracle to us." He takes the little girls hand and points to Eleanor. Elizabeth this is Eleanor." He smiles up at Elizabeth still holding her close and comforting her.

"They are going to kill me. My son does not care. He does nothing." Eleanor says fear in her eyes, but the tone of her voice is dull.

Father Andrew shakes his head and looks momentarily up at Eleanor and then back to Elizabeth and says, "No you are wrong. Let me take Elizabeth back to her mother and I will return."

"No you won't come back. If only I could believe you. So many lies," Eleanor says and sighs deeply.

The priest begins to rise to his feet when suddenly there is a loud whack and he sinks to his knees. The bar, which had been in the open box, is now in Eleanor's hands. A dull thud sound as she brings the bar down again on Father Andrew who is trying to rise again. The priest groans with pain. Eleanor brings it up and hits him a third time. His eyes stare in the distance the light of life leaving his eyes. Elizabeth stands impassively.

Eleanor takes Elizabeth by the hand and leads her away. They walk slowly the bloody bar still in Eleanor's hand. The hall is empty except for the sound of voices at one end. Eleanor turns and goes in the opposite direction and up the stairs. She can feel the cool draft from an open door and walks towards it. A couple walks swiftly past her but rush by so quickly they take no notice of her or Elizabeth. They reach an outside door with people busily loading trucks. Elizabeth tries to yank away from Eleanor but the woman holds tight to her. Someone says, "Lady, you and that kid get out of the way. Go make yourself useful." Eleanor drops the metal bar on the dried grass, it makes only a small thud noise and they leave the sound of voices behind them.

She holds Elizabeth's hand tightly dragging her along into the night. Eleanor takes no notice of her own bare feet, which are becoming scratched and cut. Her only immediate goal is to put as much distance as possible between her and the people who intend to kill her. She walks as fast as she can in the open field to the road. Once she reaches the road, a calculating look crosses her face. A row of fenced warehouses sits near the road on the other side. She will work her way around them and continue walking along side the road using the large warehouses as cover.

She comes to the end of the warehouses and must make the next decision. Make a run for the road and walk in the ditch so she can hide as traffic goes by or hide here. 'By now, it must be known that Elizabeth is missing and that the priest is what dead. Did I kill him? No of course I didn't, it was an accident. They will start their search and find me easily here. I must keep moving.' Dragging and half carrying Elizabeth she makes for the ditch. "Done," She slaps her thigh and then her shoulders sag, 'They'll have me by the morning if I don't keep moving.' Her cut feet are now beginning to ache and Elizabeth's continual pulling is tiring on her arms. Nevertheless, Eleanor is a determined woman they will keep moving. 'They will search the building and the grounds they think I am locked up no one will think to look for me. The priest is in the closet. All is quiet nothing rattling about.' Her thoughts continue in her head each thought becoming more erratic.

She comes to a cross road and only one way has the necessary camouflage from the road. She will take it but suddenly Elizabeth stops and refuses to budge. Eleanor asks, "What is wrong with you child?" She pulls on her dragging the child a few feet. "Get on your feet now!"

Elizabeth shakes her head no and tries to pull away from her, but she says nothing.

"Alright I'll carry you. You had better be important," She picks up the exhausted little girl and continues walking into what is left of the night.

Time passes and Eleanor alternates between carrying and dragging Elizabeth along. They stumble on the steep embankment cutting their hands and knees. Eleanor's cut and bruised feet hurt as though walking on razors, but fear keeps her moving. It is also fear that makes her aware that the morning is at hand and she needs a place to hide and regroup. She trusts no one and is on the look out for a place to hide. She picks up the balking child and carries her once again.

Light misty rain falls along with the ever-brightening sky. She can carry Elizabeth no longer and she forces the little girl to walk. It is not long before the rain grows from misty rain to large drops. With the rain, it has become light enough to see that just in sight is a small bridge. There is hope that they may be able to hide under it. Eleanor quickens her steps dragging Elizabeth who can barely stay on her feet.

Then she sees it, a small house and garage not far from the bridge, Eleanor changes her path from bridge to garage. The garage will make a dryer and safer hiding place until she can recover from the night's ordeal and make plans of her own. Just as long as there is something to hide behind and no one feels a need to clean or work in the garage.

She approaches the garage her heart pounding and tries the door it opens easily. Eleanor looks about even in the dark space she can see that it is to empty. She carefully walks to the house her legs aching from the long walk and wincing from pain from her torn feet. She climbs the three steps up to the small porch and looks in. What appears to be the living room is empty. She tries the door it is locked.

She drags the little girl with her to the back of the house and looks into the window. Cupboards are open and empty, she tries the door but it is locked as well. Looking around she sees a rock and breaks the window. She reaches in and unlatches the door. She hesitates and looks around. There are no dogs barking, no people yelling, and no alarms going off.

Eleanor grins, "They won't find me now and as for you, you're important to the killers. I am just betting that you'll be important to your father's people as well." Her hand gripping the little girl's wrist she opens the door. Forgetting about the broken glass, she cuts her foot as she enters the room. Blood is tracked from the door to the sink, but with the house empty Eleanor does not care. Just as long as she has, a safe place to rest and hide until she can gather her strength. She holds her breath. With a shaky hand, she turns the faucet on and to her great relief she finds that there is water. Eleanor takes her first sip it is cool and sweet and she drinks until she can drink no more. Then she lifts Elizabeth so the little girl can drink.

The phone does not offer the same pleasant surprise it is dead along with the power. She cleans her feet the best she can with the end of her robe. She clenches her teeth refusing to admit that her feet hurt but she has to confess she does need rest she turns to Elizabeth. "We stay here until tomorrow at the very least. You'll just have to be hungry."

They look around the small house with Elizabeth's small hand still held snugly in Eleanor's hand. She yanks the little girl through the house hobbling around from room to room. It is small house with a large window lighting the walls of dirty white paint. A small filthy mattress and a few bags of garbage are all that have been left behind from the former residents.

Eleanor lugs the mattress close to the bathroom door yelling at Elizabeth to stay near her and ready to drop the mattress and grab her if she disobeys. When the mattress is in place, she then pushes Elizabeth into the windowless bathroom, which reeks of mildew. Eleanor shoves the mattress up against the door. She can hear Elizabeth who up until this point has not made a sound. Now Elizabeth is crying from inside. She storms over to the living room window, yanks down a drape, and throws it in to Elizabeth. Pushing the mattress up to the door, she yells at Elizabeth, "Go to sleep." Then Eleanor lies down herself. "Let them look they won't find us and in a day or two we'll get even. You will get to meet Supreme Commander John and his Second Diana. You'll see your father again or meet him maybe, or whatever." She closes her eyes and sleeps of how she will get even with those that intended to kill her.

Brian sits with the kitten on his bed, in the morning he will have to get rid of it as he had already promised Diana. Otherwise, she would. What would she do? He shivers.

It had been hard to find a way to not accept her invitation for this evening or rather go back and make excuses why he had to renege. He is still attracted to her even though he knows it best not to be.

Brian's thoughts stray back to earlier to this evening. Something had happened while at Daniel's party. Diana was given good news and she was in a mood to celebrate that good news. She had enticed him and he had accepted initially. Later he stopped by her room and feigned that too much alcohol had left him unable to perform to expectations. Diana had laughed at his excuse, but she still wanted to talk to him. Her mood was elated and words were running swiftly from her mouth not making sense. She had ended the conversation by saying, 'Tomorrow look forward to a surprise. I am only waiting for confirmation or I would tell you now.' She dismissed him and she was already placing another invitation for company before he picked up his cap. Security Task Captain Gary was going to have a wild night with Diana of that he was certain. He had heard the half-sleepy Gary accept and envisioned that Gary was already half way to Diana's room before she had even ended her conversation. Brian chuckles and turns to the cat, "Task Captain had better be ready to perform to his fullest."

Brian prepared for bed taking off his uniform and hanging it correctly as prescribed by the military. It was a simple routine that he rarely swayed from no thinking involved it was all automatic movement. He then removed the caps that covered twelve sharp teeth ironically four of the caps are pointed to be more similar to the human canine tooth. He runs his tongue across the sharp teeth and smiles.

The last function was to remove the hated contacts that masked his true eyes. The contacts were not all bad his eyesight was not exceptional and they corrected his vision. His family, instructors, friends and various others are always trying to get him to have surgery to correct his vision. No one, but no one is going to start messing with his eyes. Therefore, things eight feet from his face grew fuzzy. Better fuzzy than dark due to some mistake a doctor might make from a supposedly safe procedure. It would only take one cough by a doctor in preparation or a blip in the computers program and no vision. In addition, he believes that everyone should have imperfections. It was the imperfections that gave you character, not for being perfect. If there were no imperfections to the eye than they would be in the spirit as there was no such thing as complete perfection. An odd thought crosses his mind, 'Diana is perfect to the eye.' Well it was best not to go with those thoughts.

He all but falls into the bed expecting quick sleep. Before closing his eyes to dreamless sleep, he thanks everything that comes to mind that he is alive and breathing. Plus, he is pain free and not being hung by his forked tongue from some human torture contraption. He thanks Zon, Fate, the stars and the Earth Easter bunny and everything else that comes to mind once again. Instead of sleep, his eyes snap open causing him ill humor. He throws one forearm across his eyes hoping for sleep to come quickly he tries counting small peeka lizards. Instead of cute magical peeka lizards, he sees large flying norish chasing after hapless peeka. Now instead of relaxing and sleeping a dreamless sleep his thoughts, begin to collide against one another. They were thoughts that made him jumpy even at the best of the times and got him thinking in the wrong direction, he knew it was best not think on them. Nevertheless, the thoughts come anyway one after the other in quick secession.

Diana had told him that she was what, building a regime. He would be an important member of this newly formed government. Were they not already in a regime? Had anyone ever called Diana insane?

At least she enjoyed the party and stayed far longer than he thought she would. Brian groans the party, Daniel had been clearly drunk and Diana had taken a great deal of pleasure in it. He was certain to hear about it in the morning. Then again, she seemed to enjoy Daniel's misbehavior and a few times, he had almost wondered if Diana would have invited Daniel to her bed. Although human men did not seem Diana's style, on the other hand she gave every indication that human women were. There was something though between Diana and Daniel but it was not sex. It seemed something more but he could not comprehend what it was that seemed to unite them in some kinship. It was deeper than sex and love, a different kind of passion.

He presses a button on the bed and the time flashes on the ceiling. He squints at it in disbelief it is quickly counting away the minutes. "Damn I'm not going to get any sleep." The kitten moves to his head and begins to purr softly and continually into his ear. Brian smiles he likes the sound it is soothing, it reminds him of mood music he sighs deeply trying to relax. "Count to ten and just take deep breaths and then I'll be asleep, one, two." He closes his eyes, "three, four, five . . ."

His eyes snap open, 'Why have I always closed my eyes to Diana's odd ways, well not lately maybe. But I have and I always seem so ready to do so.' Brian kicks off the blanket feeling as if he is trapped, 'I have allowed this bond between us and it is only I that can sever it. Mother used to say that growing up is hard to do. Funny did not Marek, just say that. Decisions must make decisions. Now the old trooper comes to his thoughts. How many times must I hear it before I do something about it? You always have to let go of the fantasy to accept adulthood. Diana is fantasy and I will always see her as the young man at the academy when she had once said kind words to me. Not that she remembers that. Of course, the words had been words full of explicit sexual innuendo. Something any boy of fourteen finds more than intriguing and I have never forgotten. She is my ideal woman, older but still young. A beauty and yet a power to be reckoned with those that may oppose her. The fantasy Diana gives a young man dreams and holds out a helping hand. She gives words of wisdom and holds out warm loving arms out to you when you think you will fall. The real thing is not as good or the same as the illusion.'

Brian groans and pulls the pillow from behind his head and covers his face with it knocking Kethis off. 'Illusion Diana wants to fulfill my sexual fantasies without wanting to take a bite out of my spirit. Illusion Diana is kind and says uplifting things to inspire. The real thing is at times a bit flighty always greedy and rarely kind. Diana is not an illusion and I have been stupid.' He would have pondered it longer plunging deeper into self-pity but a beeping sound breaks into his thoughts gaining his attention.

The beep is his IU and he reaches for it replacing the pillow behind his head. There is first one message with another beeping in before he can read the first. The first one requires his ID number and Security ID and password before he can read it: SECURITY MEMBERS -- SECURITY IS ON HIGH ALERT THIS MORNING. It is at this time feared that certain known Resistance members have taken Steven earlier this evening. All patrols are out. I am sorry to inform you that trooper Ian of Squad 834 and Communications 1st Tech officer Diaun were both murdered during this atrocious event. Assignments will follow. Supreme Commander John

Brian's heart skips a beat. He had only spoken to Steven last night. The thought comes to mind quickly, I wanted to change my fate and I must have. To do so I had to change another's. He winches, if his fate is the reason Steven is missing should he feel badly? Is this why Diana was so happy? Brian shivers Diaun is dead. He suddenly feels drained she wanted to live for her unborn child. Then another beep comes in signaling a third message.

The second message also requires Security ID and password. He enters them again and reads the message: Youth Leader's assigned to Security. In the morning at 07:00 hours Diana has called an emergency meeting of all security members. You are asked to attend directly after this meeting to the Security offices, as your placement may need to be altered. Diana is temporarily in charge until assignment of a new Chief of Security Officer. Security Task Captain Gary acting as Assistant to Diana and Supreme Commander John for Security.

Brian sits up and laughs aloud, "Well Kethis there's a mouthful and isn't that just too coincidental." The kitten tries to play with his fingers as they move about the IU. "Oh, well Kethis no one calls Gary standoffish like they do me. Jealous! Me? Gary already has much more rank than I do. No, I am not jealous, envious perhaps. Not even Diana could bestow that much rank on to me."

"Perhaps I should try not being so aloof around everyone. I will have to put this down as one of my personal goals. Be friendly to everyone, go out of my way more. Not so reserved." Brian grins widely, "See Kethis I am personable."

Brian brings the purring kitten up to his face and blows softly in her face. "Suppose to help you to recognize me later."

He makes an unpleasant face, 'Diana will try to be in charge of Security until there is someone who will do as she asks. I wonder if I am one of those, she considers marching to her beat or is that song, its something. Of course I am! That is if I stay here. I will do as she asks without hesitation, but this will not be good.' He sits looking at the IU the third unread message sits there blinking at him. "Does she not sleep?"

The third message: Brian I was sorry that you were not well last night. I thank you for coming by personally to let me know that you would not be able to perform any further tasks for the evening. I wanted to reward you for job a well done and rest assured that will still happen. We have made a good team. Diana

Brian can feel the ice forming in his veins. 'No, this is not good at all, since when have we been a team. The time is now or never.' He gets up to his feet and begins to dress speaking to the kitten, which tries to jump up to his shoulder as he pulls on boots. "Decision time Kethis is on us, do or die."

He has a special security code that Steven gave him in a moment of what, fatherly affection.Steven taught him well how to maneuver secretly within the system. There are ways around certain things, and his cousin is in Communications. It is time to swallow his pride. First, he types up a coded letter to his cousin Joseph.Brian will ask his cousin to get the letter to his father without the knowledge of either of their senior officers or any other prying officer. He would not be prevented from sending a message to his father, but this one could be problematic. He needs to go over Diana and do it as quickly as possible. With the decision made, he must carry it out.

The next message is for his father: Father I hope that this communiqué finds you in good health. I wish I could express my deep appreciation for all that you have done for me in the past, but I must ask of you a special favor. I need an immediate reassignment from my current Earth assignment. I must be careful not to write much so as to be able to slip this message inside of another. I will explain when I see you next. This must be done promptly if at all possible, yesterday being preferable. I apologize again for the hasty message, your loving son Bri'Lar.

His finger floats above the send key and then he takes a deep breath. He hits the key and sends it. It is good to have a father who is an Admiral even if he is new in his position. An admiral is an admiral and carries weight. 'Now don't let me regret this.'

Another thought comes to him, 'If all else fails pray. Yes deny when unnecessary and pray when in need.'

He goes to his knees to the floor, "Oh, what was, is once again, change is inevitable." He and bends touching his forehead to the floor his hands in front of him he turns his palms up and prays. The old ways taught in secret. 'Zon creator of all life. . .' Brian finishes his prayer, lies down on the bed, and quietly closes his eyes and sleeps fully clothed in complete tranquility.

"Robin, are you okay?" Polly asks cautiously as the two of them walk into the new storage room, "Heather where do you want them?"

A woman turns to them, "Right there will be fine." Heather gives Robin a quick glance and turns away. When Robin turns from her, she turns again and looks to Polly her eyes saying that she is sorry.

"You don't have to do this everyone will understand." Polly says and then asks again, "Robin you are okay right?"

"Let's see we never know where our next hot meal will be or if at all, a bath is dependant on your number in line, nor may it be hot. A bed is any place that isn't wet. Oh yea I'm fine for someone whose daughter has been kidnapped by a crazy lady."

Polly nods her head, "I understand Robin, I really do and if I ever see that wicked witch of the red." She brings up a fist, "Pow!"

Robin rolls her eyes in disgust and says, "Leave me alone." Robin moves away from her sister making it known in her actions that she will tolerate nothing more.

Polly stands there for a moment instinct telling her to stay put. She shrugs and goes after her sister.

"Robin you don't argue with me anymore you should be screaming at everything that has happened. Instead, for the last three days it has been nothing just. Ah." Polly stops speaking for a moment and stands her shoulders sagging, "I just want it to be okay for you. Brian was a pig, Eleanor a swine. I want to get even for you, but I can't and it hurts to see you hurt." Polly's eyes fill with tears. "I love you. I want you to be happy. I'm sorry I ever teased you or was mean."

Robin turns on Polly spitting out the words bitterly, "Then get me my daughter. Bring me Eleanor's head on Brian's dead body. Then let's talk." She glares at Polly and then turns away turning only for a moment to spit out, "Now leave me alone."

Robert who has been watching comes up to Polly and says, "Pol it will take time and more then a few days. A few days are just not enough days." He puts his arms around his daughter who is now crying large tears.

They turn to watch Robin storms away. Robert says, "But if ever I get my hands on Eleanor. She'll wish she had never been born."

Eleanor holds Elizabeth's hand fiercely as they walk down the ramp of the shuttle. Troopers nudge Eleanor with their weapons to keep her moving. A group of officer's walks past them one holds a kitten and looks down at Elizabeth for a second as he passes by her. His face shows a mixture of surprise and confusion and for the briefest moment, he hesitates before continuing.

Elizabeth frees herself from Eleanor's grip and tries to follow them. She points to the officer with the kitten and makes one more attempt to follow.

Eleanor grabs Elizabeth's arm, squeezes it hard a reminder to walk on. She drags Elizabeth along, and says sharply, "Knock it off child I am sure that you can have a cat if you want one."

Eleanor is now dressed in a brown Visitor uniform, and she sits in front of Diana as if she owns the place her hands' resting on the arm rests. Diana smiles to Eleanor as the women sit sizing each other up. "Eleanor you have done us a great favor by bringing Elizabeth to us. As for the favor, I have someone who is going to make that happen for you. Are you sure that you will not mind if it results in the death of your son."

"No not at all. My son has turned out to be quite ungrateful. I just want to get my grandson Sean. As I said my housekeeper, Domenica should be easily manipulated. I know she was found tied and beaten but I suspect it was a setup. I was happy to hear that she was not questioned fully. She won't be scared off until we are ready for her to warn the Resistance. Trust me she is a weak spineless creature. You can kill anyone you want in the Resistance just give me my grandson unharmed. They have murdered Steven and were going to kill me."

Diana who has been quiet listening appears to ignore what Eleanor has said and instead asks, "Are you have sure you have no idea how this dust works?"

Eleanor shrugs and shakes her head.

"Hum, so we know only that it must touch the skin and or be breathed in. This suggests that they must have a great deal of it before they can do much about it on a large scale. You did say that there was a great deal used to kill Steven?"

Eleanor nods and then smiles.

They both stand and Diana says to her, "The plan will soon be in place. The young man who will be infiltrating the Resistance will be in place as soon as possible."

The women give each other knowing looks and Eleanor leaves. Diana then turns her attention to the other door, which opens with a quiet whoosh. A young man with reddish brown curly hair and blue eyes enters. "Do you clearly understand what you will be doing?" Diana asks and then continues, "First find out about the poison they are planning to use to kill my people. Second, you will eliminate the key Resistance members and if possible bring out Sean Donovan if possible. The boy is only secondary. I have great confidence in your abilities, but if you are having second thoughts now is the time to speak up."

The young man's voice is raspy and hoarse, "I'll do it and get the kid. When will my voice not sound like sandpaper?"

Diana smiles, "The throat takes time to heal, and you can give an excuse if it is still sore when you meet the Resistance. As for your face, you seemed somewhat displeased."

"I thought it would be different, or I guess not so different."

Diana shrugs, "Daniel we went by your features as we could, but we had to put a substance in to change the face. I promise it is temporary as is the coloring. It won't last and in six to eight months it will begin to dissipate. It is only a gel. Your skin will darken and you will not be so fair skinned, but take care in the sun for now as you will burn." She runs a finger against his jaw, "We wouldn't want that would we. However, the job should be completed within a few weeks. In fact, you should only be with them for a matter of days or you run the risk of being discovered. After that, I promise more work for your exceptional abilities. However, you must use restraint or you will be found out."

"What about my voice? Will it always sound like this?"

Diana shrugs again, "We talked about this. The small device in your throat can be taken out. For now, the throat is a bit irritated. You fear for such small things. Are you excited as I am?"

"Yea you bet." Daniel laughs and then suddenly stops, "Hey I asked about Brian I haven't seen him. He hasn't come to see me."

Diana shakes her head in disappointment, "Brian has sought out a transfer and was granted one. It has turned out that he wasn't fulfilling his duties, as he should have. It was better for him to leave. We only want the best here. You on the other hand have exceeded all expectations."

"Yea I was doing most of the work, I didn't want to say anything. I think he was getting jealous that he was being passed over for assignments. I mean I didn't have to have all of that education and training I just do it naturally and he couldn't seem to hack it. I think he knew he was going to be found out. Yea I was doing the real work. Yea."

Diana stares at him blankly for a moment and only nods and says, "Now we will go over the plan and the training. Pay strict attention to the rest of the training. The interactive program will give you many simulations. You need to be ready for anything. Once you gain admission into the Resistance, you must work quickly to get the information. Once you have the information you will leave it in the appropriate place for pickup. Then you may go back and kill in the way you feel most comfortable with or wait with the message and we will send troopers. Then you may lead the shock troopers yourself. However, we run a risk of the Resistance making another of their moves. It would be better if you can kill a few key members and not be discovered. Again restraint, but I don't have to tell you that." Her voice grows silky, "It would end the fun and you're a man who knows how to enjoy himself. A man I appreciate."

Daniel puffs his chest out with pride happy from the flattery he nods his head. "I promise Diana if you can get me a way in I will do what you want and more. I like that they won't know who I am even though I know some of them. Yea payback is going to be sweet." His eyes meet hers.

Diana smiles, "I know."

Brian watches the Earth, as it becomes a small blue dot, before long they will activate the primary engines. Then after they leave this solar system, the crew will activate the light drive and the dark space around the ship will seem to be speeding through a prism.

He takes a deep breath he had not expected the reassignment to happen so quickly, but he is grateful. Diana was furious, but mellowed some when she found that he could be recalled later to fulfill his duty on the Earth mission after three years. However, only if there was a real need to do so and his qualifications were appropriate. Of course, by that time, the Earth would be subdued and he would not have to worry.

Brian strokes the kitten and smiles and closes his eyes, "What If you were supposed to die at the hands of the Resistance. Instead, another officer dies in your place and the lives you touched that night are changed. Is this fate?"

The old warrior lays a hand on his shoulder, "You tell me."


End file.
